


Multiverse Mayhem

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: Usual co-op between Atomsk and I) What if there was a certain town in the void between worlds were Prismo lived and people who lost their homes in their dimensions gather there for a new home to live in?, what if there was more to the void then meets the eye when certain forgotten or nomadic beings reside and cross paths with one another?, get ready for some Multiverse Mayhem here!





	Multiverse Mayhem

**The scene fades in to show TME and Atomsk while they were hopping on the rocky areas around Prismo's place while making sure to avoid the strange creatures around them.**

"**Hey Atomsk, you holding on man?, place can be pretty twisted here sometimes." TME said while he lands on a rock which spins slowly with TME on it and he fades from view for a second and reappeared a moment later when the spin brought him around.**

**Atomsk on the other hand comically crash landed next to TME before he lifts his head up before speaking.**

"**...peachy."**

**TME sweatdrops before he cleared his throat before he looks at the readers.**

"**Hello everyone, and welcome to an interesting chapter, this one stars my personal OC, Emerald, or at least an AT variant of him… and to those who have no idea who I'm about to introduce next, she is a canon character in the Adventure time comics which I will have to read soon to get a better understanding of her, but she is the long lost adopted sister of Finn and Jake, and her name is Gata!, you can look her up on the adventure time wikia and you see what she looks like, or at least her head, best I can say is that she looks like some kind of Humanoid squid person, and no, not like those Splatoon characters, I never played the games for lack of console reasons and even then I could probably see that image pop in your heads." TME said before getting a half lidded look on his face at the end while he helped Atomsk to his feet.**

"**Y-Yeah... I never played Splatoons either, but Gata is not like them in general. So hopefully all you readers out there seriously look her up so you all can understand that." Atomsk said before cracking his back a bit.**

**TME then looked to the readers before he speaks up.**

"**Now, for Gata's backstory without spoiling some things but will give a reason for her being where she is at… long story very short, she is adopted by Joshua and Margret but because of a certain incident, Joshua had to banish her from Ooo entirely and all in her place was a small statue in a hidden cavern, the only trace of Gata's existence… it's like… well, think of G.W. Gaster from Undertale, he was tossed into the void and his existence was… messed up to the point that no one even remembers him anymore except for some small items or stuff that exists in some paradox like situations." TME said while he hoped some readers got that analogy.**

**Atomsk had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.**

"**Makes sense if you think about it."**

"**Yeah, anyway, this version of Emerald is a Dimensional Drifter, like his DDS variant, but he's not overpowered, this Emerald is Mortal as far as we know, has his own strengths and weaknesses, but he knows how to use what he got over his adventures to a good level, and considering certain things… would it be alright if Gata and Emerald are in their twenties or so?, wouldn't be too much of a hassle to think that Emerald has been traveling Dimensions for years and Gata's body aged over time during her banishment right?, can even make a slight kingdom hearts reference by having some kind of town floating in this abyss made for people who lost their home dimension right?" TME said while he smiles at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk has a thoughtful look on his face before speaking up.**

"**Sure works for me." He said while smiling back at TME.**

"**Great, but don't expect things to be cut and dry with this version of Emerald here, SOI's version was a clone of the original, DDS is a powerful Dimensional Drifter who could give many a run for his money, LLP's version is a powerhouse, but this one may top the OPness on one certain factor… but why spoil things when we can get this story started…" TME said while the scene shifts to a very different area of the Dimensional void between Dimensions.**

* * *

**?/?/?**

The scene then showed a massive city, floating between the various asteroids and other Dimensional portals while large walls helped keep the floating city together… this place was known as Dimensional helix, and like its namesake means, it was a place where people from other Dimensions come together, those without homes, those who knowingly travel Dimensions, those for other reasons, all in all, the City looked complex, buildings that rose high into the void, sentry turrets that lines the outer wall to protect from the monsters of the void, people coming and going on various business.

However the camera focused on one lone lone figure and saw that the person looked like a male up close, he carried a big book which was tied to his side and wore a cloak over his body which hid the rest of his features from view he was approaching some kind of garage and approached a man under a floating car and seemed to be tinkering with it, the man seemed to have a fox tail which helped pull in tools for him to use.

"Hey Shunpei!" The figure called out with a grin on his face to get the mechanic's attention.

The man, now known as Shunpei, looks before smiling as he saw the figure before waving his hand.

"Hey Emerald. What's up?"

The figure, now known as Emerald, chuckles before he walked up to Shunpei who was still under the car.

"Well I got a call from you earlier about some parts from some kind of creatures here so I wanted to double check with you on what they are before I go get them." Emerald said when he waits for Shunpei to get out from under the car.

Shunpei did so before he wiped away some sweat from his forehead before getting up.

Apparently he was humanoid with fox like appearances.

"Yeah. I mentioned to you before about those shadowy Golem like creatures that live on the dark side of those asteroids."

"Err… I believe so, also think you needed some weapons from those Jackal like humanoids who try and jump some travelers every now and then, and some shells from the Asteroid Golems, not sure if you mean those shadow creatures near Prismo's place or did a new type of shadow creature come into being when I wasn't around?" Emerald said when he never remembered running into Shadowy golems.

"Yup. Those are the ones." Shunpei said while using a rag to clean off his wrench.

"Right, anyway if those are what's needed, need anything specific from them or need me to catch them alive?" Emerald asked while he tapped his book a few times for some odd reason.

Shunpei took a moment to think on this before replying.

"Hmmm, nah just a few small pieces here and there. You'll know when you beat some of them."

"Right, so the weapons, some pieces from shadow creatures, and I'm guessing parts of the Asteroid golems shells yes?, if nothing else is needed I'll take the launch point so I can get a head start on getting things." Emerald said after he wrote down the items needed and placed them in his pocket.

"Okay. Good luck. And remember, light is their enemy." Shunpei said.

"Right, and good luck on your end, don't want to have to come back here and find out you accidentally teleported yourself to another Dimension again, hehe, though I do have to say since you wound up in a world filled with nothing but women, I did have second thoughts on bringing you back… too bad they had extreme tastes in bed though…" Emerald said before he walked out of the garage with an audible laugh.

Though Shunpei sweatdrops, he did blushed brightly at the memory before shaking his head.

"Every damn time." He muttered before getting back to work.

Emerald in the meantime was walking by many people, some were different versions of Bubblegum, Marceline, and Phoebe, Huntress, and many other familiar faced while some were oddly enough good versions of Ash who never went insane, some bearable versions of Lemongrab, some versions of St. Pim who didn't try and screw Ooo over, some versions of Me-Mow who were good and had different professions or neutral and were still assassins or bounty hunters and some versions of Finn who looked younger or older than their normal counterpart, some had both human arms, some looked like even a different species than human, some were even his female counterparts who were of various ages with various versions of Cake, all in all this place was interesting from the sight alone.

Emerald in turn waved to some versions of the ladies he knew of and even fist bumped some versions of Finn and Jake or Fionna and Cake, all in all, Emerald looked like a well liked person here by many while he worked his way to the Launch point, a special pad that used various sciences, magics, and other things too literally launch a person through the air without much in terms of technology.

It was run by a few Bubblegum variants who were tinkering with it constantly to make sure that it would work perfectly before Emerald walked up to one of them, this Bubblegum looked more like a mix of Marceline and Bubblegum or to be exact, this Bubblegum was more like Marceline personality wise, just add the brains for a genius.

"Hey rocking PB, the launch point good to be used?" Emerald asked since he couldn't think of many nicknames for the PB's and went with their main dimensional trait.

Bubblegum chuckles a bit after hearing that.

"You betcha my dude. She's all set." She said while grinning and giving Emerald a peace sign.

"Rock on, so how was your date with your Marcy?, last I heard you and her went on one, hehe, seems like it's a rarity for a Bubblegum and Marceline to not get together, interesting couples they are." Emerald said while he chuckles at the rare couples that popped up.

Bubblegum chuckles befores she said this.

"Oh if I told you what we did, you would want join us in a heartbeat."

"Oh ho, that an invitation?, my ladies don't mind me having fun as long as I give the juicy details." Emerald teasingly said with a grin on his face.

Bubblegum chuckles before she gave Emerald a seductive smirk.

"Well then, maybe later you can bring in some of your ladies and we'll give you a great show that'll rock your world."

"Hehe, lady, considering I know how freaky you Bubblegum's can get, you bet your sweet ass I'll do that, Marceline is not the only one with growing limbs." Emerald said before he opened his mouth and Emerald's tongue lengthens and thickens quite a bit, wiggles around a few times, before his tongue returned to normal when he walked by Bubblegum.

"But alas, I have some jobs to do for a few friends here, mind setting me close to one of the Jackal bandit areas?, I need to get some of their weapons to Shunpei, also need to get some Shadow Creature material and Asteroid Golem shells but I know where they like to hang out at thanks to this." Emerald said while he approached the pad and tapped his book a few times again.

Bubblegum did pout before typing on the computer.

"Okay. Hopefully it won't take long."

"Eh, considering its me, I would say a day to get the items and a day or two to get back if I'm not slowed down for some reason, besides everyone knows better than to worry about my safety of all things since I'm harder to kill then Hunson, anyway Bubble babe, I'll be seeing you later so better make sure your Marceline knows what's about to put her into a sex coma." Emerald teasingly said while he steps on the large pad.

Bubblegum chuckles before grinning a bit.

"Oh trust me. She's already expecting it." She said before pressing the big red button that would send Emerald to the Jackal's location or near it.

Emerald then starts to float on the pad while energy surged around him while the pad rumbles a bit when it came to life… however he did hear one Bubblegum, after checking some things, look to another before she said this, she looked similar to a Cyborg right now with various parts of her body being replaced.

"Err… hey don't these energy levels seem a bit strong to you?" Cyborg Bubblegum said to another Bubblegum near the rocking Bubblegum.

"Yeah you're right. What is going on here?" Said a Bubblegum variant that was dressed like Jungle Princess.

Emerald blinks at that before more energy surged around him and before he or anyone could stop the energy… Emerald shot from the pad with sonic boom levels of speed like he was getting shot from a railgun before he could even yell.

The Bubblegum variants all blinked a few times before the rocking Bubblegum asked this.

"Think he'll be okay?"

Though one, oddly enough was a Marceline variant dressed as a scientist, spoke up while she adjust her glasses.

"Well if it was anyone else, I would, but knowing it's Emerald, he'll be fine, perfect as a crash test dummy so we can work the kinks out of this thing." The Sciency Marceline said while she looks at some data on a nearby monitor.

The other Bubblegums all looked at one another before shrugging since this Marceline was right before they went back to tinkering with the pad so it'll work better next time.

Meanwhile with Emerald… he was flying by asteroids at breakneck speed and thanks to some kind of force field around him, he pretty much shot through some of them like a hot knife through butter and just crossed his arms while he enjoyed the ride for now, though he did grumble when it seemed like every time he got on the launch point, he always seemed to get on it when it was buggy.

"Freaking Bubblegums owe me big time for these tests and what not." Emerald muttered before he waits a few hours and dozed off before he woke up when the field around him made a noise and he starts his decent… though to his shock he was shooting right towards one of the bases instead of near one and well… long story short an Emerald sized hole was made when Emerald crashed through it and he skids on his face when he lands on the ground and fell flat onto the ground a moment later with a groan.

"Ow…." Emerald muttered before he pushed himself up a bit and looked around to see to his surprise that while he did land in a Jackel base, he seemed to have found a rare one that consisted of all females, one of the more friendly bases and willing to make trades and what not but their intellect was limited with a few rare ones actually able to speak proper english and at best, Emerald could trade some rare ores and be done with getting some weapons… at worse… he could be here for a few hours if the approaching Jackal woman got any lustful ideas.

"Well well well. Look what we have here." Said a Jackal woman.

"Err… I don't suppose you would believe that landing of mine was a complete accident would you?, I come in peace?" Emerald said while he gave the approaching Jackal woman a peace sign and a slightly awkward grin since he didn't expect an entrance like this.

The Jackal woman however chuckled before she gave Emerald a grin.

"Yeah, that's what most guys say. Depending on what you got, we may consider it."

Emerald blinked at that before he gave the Jackal woman a half lidded look.

"So you're saying men have crashed through your base's wall and got into my exact same situation?, hard to believe that, anyway I got some armor and what not, enchanted as well to allow more dexterous finger movements, should be handy with blacksmithing… or repairing a me shaped hole in the wall." Emerald said before he looked back at the hole in the wall while some younger and older Jackal women were nearby to listen in.

The Jackal woman sees this before look at Emerald.

"Hopefully. So… what's a handsome stud like you doing here?" She said while grinning a bit.

Emerald in turn chuckles before he starts explaining things, the reason why he was even here was to get some materials for a friend of his and he wound up here by accident.

"... So you see, I need a few of your weapons or rare ores for the weapons I'm guessing before I go get some shadow creature pieces and then some shells from an Asteroid Golem or two." Emerald said while he had a serious look on his face.

The Jackal woman did blink at the story before giving this response.

"Alright then. I'll help you with the weapons. Though if you want them for free, I'm sure we can… work something out." She said while smirking.

Emerald sweatdrops when he realised that the blacksmith gauntlets only just helped him out of the damage issue… looks like he would have to use his charm and what not to get the rest.

Emerald then flipped to his feet before he said this with a grin on his face.

"Well I don't mind showing a lady a good time, but it takes time even for me to get from one place in the multiverse to the other in search of ingredients since the shadow creatures and asteroid golems do like to move around every now and then to certain spots, so… tell you what, get me some weapons and I'll make sure to please one Jackal woman for each weapon I get, and no, no double the fun for one woman for getting two weapons to me, if I was not on a schedule I would stay here for a few days and satisfy all you ladies but alas, you know the reason why for the slight rush." Emerald said before he grins at the jackal ladies with a lustful grin on his face, while it was true that most Jackal humanoids were hostile, and the female ones were the rare ones to be friendly, Emerald did hear rumors on how wild they could get so he could be here for a bit with one woman, so a group could take awhile.

The Jackal woman took a moment to think this before she said this.

"Deal." She said before she wrapped an arm around Emerald before pulling him in.

That's when the Jackal woman smashed her lips on Emerald's lips.

Emerald returned the kiss with surprising force like he was trying to dominate the woman before he said this with a grin after he pulled his head free.

"So… mind escorting me to a bed or are you ladies wild enough to just fuck it and have fun right here and now?" Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

The Jackal woman chuckled before she said this with a grin.

"Oh we are definitely wild and we'll prove to you how wild we are right here and now."

A few hours passed sense then and Emerald, who had a pleased look on his face, looked back and waved to a few ladies who could barely stand and plenty others who were down for the count after what he just did.

"Hehe, thanks for the fun and the weapons ladies, I made a portal point for me so if I need anything from any of you… well… I know who to go to for a good time, now if you'll excuse me, I got some shadow creatures to hunt." Emerald teasingly said before he took a running start to an asteroid and jumped before he jumped away from the base while the camera focused on the Jackal woman who started things and got the more intense attention of Emerald's actions and had a hard time sitting up.

"W-Wow… Really n-need to… s-see him… a-again." She said while enjoying some of the afterglow as Emerald's semen leaked from her ass and pussy.

A Day later...

Emerald at this time, after he managed to get the last ingredient, was working his way back to Dimensional Helix while he felt proud of himself and had a grin on his face the entire time.

"Hehe, man wait till Shunpei gets a load of these materials, wonder what kind of items he can make in Dimensional Helix…. Hehe also got to tell him about those Jackal ladies.. hehe..." Emerald said while he hopped from asteroid to asteroid and had to stop when he heard something weird… like… crying?

Emerald cupped his ears and focused a bit so he could try and get a general direction on where the crying was coming from before the figure found the direction and starts hopping towards the crying for a bit, it took him about 5 minutes before he oddly enough, saw a person sitting on an asteroid and from the sound of things, the person sounded female, and she looked like she was huddled over for some reason while crying over some kind of busted machine which made Emerald hop over to get a better look, he thought the person had purple hair, but to his surprise, he saw that she had purple tentacles for hair surprisingly enough before he made an audible thud on a nearby asteroid to get the female's attention.

The woman was seen wearing clothing of unique style. It appears to be raiders like outfit but was meshed together by some animal skin of different species and there's also some wiring on the woman's arms and legs.

The woman then jolt after hearing the thud like sound before she turned her head, only for her eyes to widen when she saw a mystery man from her point of view.

"W-Who are you?"

Emerald then tried to be funny when he wanted the woman to relax.

"Oh don't worry, I'm no one suspicious, then again that makes me sound suspicious or does that make me sound less since I now sound like an idiot?" Emerald said before shrugging.

"Though for a name, call me Emerald, I'm guessing from you're outfit, you never found the Dimensional Helix huh?, then again this place is so massive that unless you have a 4-D map, you may as well not find it unless you got the luck of Hunson Abadeer… well I live there in this plain of reality, and I'm a Dimensional Drifter." Emerald said while he removed his hood to show a human face that had a grin on it, he had brown hair that trailed down his back, green eyes, and slightly crooked teeth when one looked odd but all in all, he had a nice smile, he had pale white skin but looked like he had a natural skin tone darker to make him not look like a ghost.

The woman blinks a few times when she saw the man, now named Emerald, before she actually blushed a bit when she saw hot cute Emerald look.

Emerald in turn saw the woman blush a bit but didn't think of it much before he spoke up when he hopped to the Woman's asteroid.

"So… mind if I ask your name?, wouldn't be right if we had a one ended conversation right?" Emerald said with a grin when he approached the woman.

The woman was able to regain her composure as she saw Emerald look at her.

"M-My names… Gata."

"Well Gata, before we talk more, I must say you have a lovely name, what are you doing here in this neck of the woods?, not the best places to be since this is a void between worlds after all, then again I doubt the people in Dimensional helix and I are here by choice." Emerald cryptically said while he keeps grinning at Gata.

Gata blushed again when Emerald compliment her name before she sniffled a bit while feeling sad.

"Don't know if you believe me if I told you."

"Eh you never know, I do love a good story... I can lend a ear if you want to talk about it." Emerald said while he walked up to Gata and just pretty much fell back on the asteroid with his hands behind his head and looked at Gata with curious eyes which showed he was ready to listen.

Gata sniffles again before she starts to explaining.

"It all started when I was adopted by a great family. A mom and dad that adored me greatly and three brothers. Then everything changed when was separated from them. It took me years before I was able to finally reunite with my brothers. But when I got to them, they… didn't remember me as their sister. It took a while before I got them to remember. We then went to our old first home and uncovered a terrible truth."

"A horrible truth?, like what?, you being some kind of demonic being or something?, because I'm pretty sure a demonic being as one of the cuter things here since well… pretty freaky stuff can wind up in this place." Emerald said while he shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish I was but it was something worse… I found out that the reason from my first separation from my family was because my adopted father, Joshua, banished me from Ooo. Why you ask?, because as it turns out that whenever I sleep… My mouth becomes a portal for these… terrible beings called Thought Demons and they attacked my family which made my dad banish me which somehow had their memories of me erased. I was only able to return to Ooo when my brothers, Finn and Jake, broke a small statue. Sadly that reunion was short lived when the same problem that happened years ago, happened again so without any other choice I… banished myself here so my brothers can be safe from someone like me. And by now… any memories of me, would be erased again like before." Gata said while she got a depressed look on her face.

Emerald in turn just laid there while he listened in and had a thoughtful look on his face before he sat up all of a sudden.

"Well that should be simple to fix if we go to a person who may be able to at least help with this situation." Emerald said while he hopped up to his feet with a grin on his face.

Gata blinked for a second as if she was hearing things.

"Wait, what? Can you say that again?"

""Well that should be simple to fix if we go to a person who may be able to at least help with this situation." Emerald said to repeat what he just said word for word while he chuckles at the look on Gata's face.

Gata was at a lost for words as she couldn't believe there was someone that can actually fix her portal situation.

'_If what Emerald said is true, then maybe I can finally reunite with Finn and Jake.' _She thought while feeling hope inside.

"So tell me, ever hear of the Wishmaster Prismo in these parts?, granted he may be hard to get to for some without a map but you should have heard rumors right?" Emerald said while he knelt on the ground to stretch his legs a few times.

Gata blinked for a second as she had a thoughtful look on her face when she heard about Prismo.

"Actually… I think I remember Finn and Jake telling me about this Prismo person when they had to stop that demonic being called the Lich."

"Yeah I think I remember hearing about that guy but thanks to Finn and Jake, or an alternate version of them, the Lich is no more in their world, got turned into this guy named Sweet P, pretty much a massive baby raised by Tree trunks and Mr. Pig, anyway, if anyone can help you with your problem, Prismo should be able to, and if not, at least point us in a direction to find something that can help." Emerald said with a grin on his face before he pulled out the book at his side… and shockingly enough… it looked like the Enchiridion… but off… unlike the normal ones, the brown parts of the book was black, the main skulls, swords, and shields and what not were replaced with gems galore, some star like objects, and a compass on the center of the front cover.

Gata blinked in surprise when she saw that book before looking at Emerald.

"Where did you get that book from and why does it look similar to the Enchiridion?"

"Hmmm…. Bit of a long story that I can explain later, but… long story short… I can understand having an unwanted power believe it or not." Emerald said before he opened the book and a massive map of the void between dimensions appeared over the pages and Gata saw how massive the void was… it was practically endless but Emerald had a grin on his face when he saw all the portals and what not for possible adventures.

Gata stared at the map with an amazed look while having no idea how big the void was.

After a moment of searching, Emerald found what he was looking for.

"There, Prismo's pad…" Emerald said when he points at the building like object were Prismo was located quite a ways away before Emerald oddly enough poked the place and closed the book and with the compass facing upwards, a 3d like arrow appeared over the book which points in a certain direction… guess this explains why Emerald never got lost in the void it seems…

Gata was again surprised after seeing that.

"Man, is there anything that book can't do?"

Emerald took a moment to think on that before he shrugged his shoulders.

"No clue, though before we get going, here, you must be starving or something." Emerald said before he opened the book again and a small portal appeared over the book before he reached in and dug around for something… right before he pulled out a large cheeseburger on a small plate and set it next to Gata and then a bottled soda before he set it next to the cheeseburger.

Gata was impressed by that and was about to grab the burger before she looks at Emerald.

"Wanna split it?"

Emerald chuckles before he reached into the portal again and pulled out a chicken and cheese sandwich and another soda, this time a different brand from the one that Gata got.

"Nah, this portal linked directly to my home's refrigerator and I know a spell to heat up food so no worries about a cold meal, just enjoy it before we get going." Emerald said with a toothy grin on his face before he dug into his meal with gusto.

Gata did blush before she grabbed her burger and starts to eat it.

Emerald chuckles when he saw her digging in with a ravenous hunger and the duo ate in silence for a bit while Emerald pulled out a few more drinks, hell, he even opened another portal on a different page and pulled out some kind of handheld game console and was playing on it when he was finished with his meal and was waiting for Gata to finish her second burger.

Gata watched while eating her burger before asking this question.

"So do you have that book linked to your entire house or something?"

"Pretty much, and that's only 15 pages or so, I still have plenty of other pages with many other surprises, pretty sure I could even pull out a kitchen sink with this thing if I wanted to." Emerald said with a grin on his face… just where did he get a convenient book like that?, normally the Enchiridion turned into a brick of sorts and had to be broken to make portals… yet this book allowed the creations of multiple portals and some were linked with his house?... just what is this book really?

"Okay you seriously gotta tell me about this book after we find Prismo." Gata said.

"Eh, deal, though I guess we should do it on a date or something, you seem fun to hang with, then again I must be coming on strong huh?, sorry about that, I can be a bit of a ladies man, had some fun with various versions of Bubblegum, Marceline, and a few other ladies, hell I even had some fun with Finn and Simon's genderbent selves named Fionna and Simone in those versions of Ooo called Aaa, even have a harem of sorts believe it or not in a few worlds." Emerald said before full blown laughing when he saw the look on Gata's face.

Gata's eyes widen like dinner plates after hearing that.

"S-Seriously?!"

"Well I can find portals at anytime that I want as you can see, I have no idea what's through them unless I mark them for easy access, one time I ran into this dimension where the Mushroom war never took place, or this world filled to the brim with zombies, the multiverse is a really interesting place, you just need to know where to look, anyway you good for hopping asteroids to Prismo's place?, hell I can even tell about a dimension that I found on the way that had either purely men versions of people and peaced out of that Dimension as fast as I could, though I did stick around an all female Dimension when I stumbled on that one." Emerald said while he grins at Gata with a confident look on his face.

Gata, who felt like either sweatdropping or give Emerald a half lidded look, was still speechless from Emerald's stories before she spoke up.

"L-Let's just go find Prismo first."

"Great… race you there!" Emerald said before he starts hopping off of the asteroid and to another then another with surprising agility.

Gata was surprised for a bit but was then replaced with a determined look as she starts hopping asteroids to catch up to Emerald while having some grace here and there.

Emerald, who used a handhold to spin an asteroid a bit which launched him up high into the air, laughed when he bounced from asteroid to asteroid and looked to see how Gata was doing and whistles at her with an impressed tone.

"Hehe, nice moves Gata!, looking sexy as well with some landings!" Emerald said when he lands on another asteroid to wait for the Octowoman.

Gata blushes a bit brightly from the compliment before shaking her head a bit.

"Yeah well… you got some… nice moves as well." She said after making sure to land on the asteroid next to Emerald.

"Why thank you, lived here for years so I know the right ways to parkour around here, the tip is that every object here has an orbit and gravity can affect them even if they don't move into one another which allows me to do this!" Emerald said before he jumped from the asteroid and with a display of agility when he swings over and under asteroids in a blink of an eye.

Gata was very surprised while at the same time impressed with Emerald's agility.

A moment later, Emerald lands on a pretty far away asteroid before he called back to Gata.

"Come on Gata!, get over here and I'll give you a reward if you can be half as good as me." Emerald teasingly said when he got a very noticeable amused look on his face.

Gata blinked for a second before she had a determined look on her face before she jumped for the farthest asteroid and did some amazing agility while swinging her hips a bit.

Emerald had an impressed look while he summoned a piece of paper and a pen and when Gata lands, she saw a 7 out of 10 on his card while he gave her an amused look.

Gata was taken back by that before speaking up.

"7 out of 10? You gotta be kidding."

"Well… you missed some perfect moments to gain some momentum with a few swings and just jumped off them and I think you took too long with the swings and lost some momentum instead of going with the flow, I'm pretty critical about this but for a first try with something like that, you did well, and I did say if you were half as good as me I would give you a gift, and you made it to 70% as good so… here you go." Emerald said before he reached into his pocket and passed Gata a piece of paper with weird symbols on it.

Gata blinked in confusion as she looked the paper over.

"What is this?"

"Eh just a good luck charm, hold onto it alright?, should be a nice thing for you if you want a bit extra boost of luck… besides… it's a bit more than a good luck charm but I'll leave it as a surprise hehe." Emerald said before he starts to hop, skip, swing and jump through more asteroids.

Gata sweatdrops before she pockets the paper and follows Emerald while jumping from asteroids to another.

Quite a bit later and after a couple meal breaks, the duo finally found themselves in front of Prismo's home and Emerald made a dramatic pose with a hand held out to Prismo's home.

"Gata, welcome to one of the homes most powerful beings in the void between Dimensions, Prismo the wishmaster." Emerald said to help cheer Gata up a bit since she looked a bit worried right now.

Gata, though looking at the entrance, was feeling worried as she hoped that whoever Prismo points to, he/she would be able to fix her and hopefully Gata can go back to Finn and Jake again without any issues this time.

Emerald in turn just smiles before he approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her so he and Gata could enter once she calms down.

Gata did blush from that but surprisingly felt better before she sent Emerald an appreciative smile.

Emerald grins at that before he walked the the entrance, bowed, and said this when he held his hands to the entrance.

"Ladies first." Emerald said with a well mannered tone.

Gata did rolled her eyes a bit before she went inside first.

A moment later, after a hop to the door, the duo enter to see a wide room that had a mainly yellow color to it and when Emerald and Gata got to the middle of it, Emerald spoke up, or more like yelled out a little.

"Hey Prismo!, you here!?" Emerald loudly said when he didn't see the wishmaster in the room.

Just then, some pink starts to appear on the wall before two blue eyes appear which made Gata blinked in surprise before Prismo spoke up.

"Hey Emerald. How's it going? Who's your new friend?"

"Eh just Gata, never got a last name but seems she's related to Finn and Jake, or at least a version of them from an alternate reality, she has an issue that we need to fix and hopefully you can be the guy to do it, heard you had some limits but messing with a portal coming from Gata should be child's play to you right?" Emerald said while Prismo, who looked at Gata, took a moment to think before he shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, even if it is possible." Prismo surprisingly said while he got a good look at Gata, like he was examining her very being right now.

Gata was surprised when she heard that before looking at Prismo.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well in your case, you're body is used as a focal point for a portal in a nutshell, but to keep making a portal every night in a single dimension even if its randomly put there, there should be some kind of catalyst as an anchor, for example, if you're point A, then whatever is keeping the portal linked to that prison Dimension is point B, it was created by various Globs and what not so I can't destroy it alone, but I can explain two ways of getting rid of the portal for good, good thing you found Emerald though since the hard part will have to be dealt by him alone…" Prismo cryptically said while he looked at Emerald who got a serious look on his face which was surprising since he normally had a toothy grin.

Gata, at first felt her hope was shattered, was a bit relieved to know that there's still a way to get rid of her portal problem. Although she was surprised to see Emerald this serious before looking at Prismo again.

"What does he have to do alone?"

"Well… not sure if I should go into detail… but Emerald is what you would call an Anti-existence, a being that defies many of the normal rules of logic, and I'm not using that term as a way to say that he does things out of the norm, it's his species…" Prismo cryptically said while he rubbed his 2D looking chin with Emerald remaining silent.

Gata was now confused before asking this.

"What species is he?"

"Well an Anti-existence is an Anti-existence, they don't have another name, anyway, I can explain more later but for this to work, you need to wish for Emerald to be in the prison Dimension near the focal point so he can get rid of it, he may have to fight the dream Demon Queen." Prismo said while Emerald cleared his throat to get Gata's attention.

"Word the wish carefully Gata, Prismo has a monkey's paw like effect that if you don't word things just right, a new dimension will be born to fit that wish." Emerald said with a warning tone.

Gata did remember Finn telling her that before she took a moment to really think hard on her wording.

"Okay. I wish… that Emerald… be at the focal point of the Prison Dimension where the dream demons that come from my mouth come from."

"Alright and…" Prismo said before he snapped his fingers and Emerald vanished in some kind of portal that formed under him which closed up which left Gata alone in the room with Prismo who looks at her.

Gata was now feeling a bit nervous being in a presence a powerful being as she rubbed her arm a bit.

"So… now what?"

"Wellll… we could talk about things in a hot tub while we watch Emerald do his own thing, I can make some sweet grub as well." Prismo said before he summoned a hot tub which he went into while he made one wall of the room turn into a faux TV after summoning a swimsuit for Gata to wear while the TV showed Emerald falling out of the portal and onto his feet in some dark area surrounded by high cliff like walls before he starts looking around a bit to try and get a grasp of where he was and starts walking to a opening to the supposed dream demon prison dimension.

Gata did blink in surprise when she saw that before taking a closer look at the swimsuit.

It was a two piece that looked pretty nice to wear, the bra cups were decently sized and the lower part had a small built in skirt for modesty, was also a shade of purple to match Gata's skin tone.

Gata did think it was nice before asking this to Prismo.

"Is there a changing room here?"

"Eh, I'll do you one better." Prismo said before he snapped his fingers and Gata's outfit was switched out with the bathing suit and Gata was holding her cobbled together outfit which made Prismo blush a bit.

"Oh… maybe I should have gone with a black coloring instead of purple, brain fart on my end." Prismo said before he looked away for some reason.

Gata blinked before looking at her swimsuit before blushing brightly as she realized she looked naked with the swimsuit on.

"Y-Yeah… mind changing it to a different color please?"

Prismo snapped his fingers before Gata's swimsuit changed to a black coloring and it let Prismo look at Gata without having funny ideas.

"Hehe, sorry about that, been awhile since I last hosted a hot pool party while we viewed some things, last time was Finn and Jake but I believe they were alternate versions then the ones that you know… forgot what issue you were in…" Prismo said before he summoned a stack of comics and starts to look through them.

Gata for second after hearing that.

"Wait, what?" She said when she looked at the comic books.

Turns out there were some comics starring Finn and Jake which was labeled adventure time before Prismo spoke up.

"Oh, in some dimensions, Finn and Jake has this TV cartoon about them and their adventures and there is also a comic series, you appear in that comic series, I think one talks about you getting back with Finn and Jake, you're portal issue and you're demon Queen mother trying to get out of the prison and cause havoc in Ooo, you sacrificing yourself to stop her, everything, helps with the whole explaining thing huh?" Prismo said before he passed Gata some comics for her to look at.

Gata was shocked when she heard this though the part of the Demon Queen being her mom threw her off.

"The demon Queen is my mother?!"

"Hmm, well hard to remember all the info from that individual comic from some gathered info... yup, pretty much, apparently when the Great leaders of Ooo sealed her and her thought demons in that prison, she left you behind as some kind of gateway without them knowing, apparently she's the reason why you form a portals into the prison dimension but because of how massive it is, the portal made there is in a random location every time you fall asleep making it hard for her to find it, you remember how much damage she did to Ooo last time she found it, main reason why I didn't do anything to Emerald when he brought you here, well… and unlike other anti-existence beings who are pretty much in it for themselves, he's pretty simple to deal with if you go with the flow with him, so considering that you have no real attachment to you mom, mind if Emerald gets rid of her?, should get rid of that portal issue you are having." Prismo said shockingly to Gata… wasn't the Demon Queen immortal or something?

Gata was shocked at the info before speaking up.

"I thought the Demon Queen is immortal."

"Under normal circumstances yeah but well… why not hop in the hot tub and relax while we watch Emerald do his own thing and you'll see what I mean." Prismo said before he snapped his fingers and Gata vanished and reappeared in the hot tub which was at the perfect temperature while she faced the screen and Prismo summoned a jar of pickles and some good sandwiches.

"Want one, pretty proud of my pickles, Jake loves them." Prismo said while he had the jar open on it's own and floats near Gata.

Gata blinked before she did grab one sandwich and pickle before taking a bite of the pickle.

The flavor blasts onto her tongue like a tidal wave of pickle juices that didn't leave a bad tang in her mouth while the crunch was very audible to show it was a good pickle.

"Wow!" Gata said before taking another bite.

"Thank you, I got plenty more if you want and you can take a jar with you as a souvenir as a reminder of this visit, but for now, we should watch Emerald and his trek through the prison Dimension, it's a massive place but I set him as close as I could to the source of the portal's energy so he shouldn't get lost." Prismo said while he looked to the screen to see Emerald finally getting out of that chasm and he, and by viewing extension, Gata and Prismo, saw the Prison Dimension in full… it was like the Nightosphere but instead of being one massive land, there were massive floating islands that had lava flowing from them, it looked like it had no end in sight and the three got a better sight when Emerald hopped, skipped, and jumped to the top of the island he was on and could see that this place… was endless but there was an odd building nearby that looked like a fortress, and saw many brain like creatures floating around the area while Emerald looked on.

Gata was surprise when she saw that fortress before speaking.

"Uh oh, hope Emerald is careful. Those are the very Thought Demons that kept appearing when I sleep."

"Well if you remember right, they shouldn't be too much of an issue in their dimension, it's the Demon Queen who's the real issue." Prismo said before Prismo's eyes widen in shock before Emerald saw a person nearby who was looking at Emerald from a open window in the fortress oddly enough who wasn't a thought demon but… oddly enough looked a lot like Gata which caused Emerald to say this in shock when she looked way to much like her, though the Royal looking dress did make him blush a bit.**(A/N: In the comic, the Demon Queen took the form of an old woman to trick Finn and Jake so a young woman shouldn't be to out there if she wanted to switch things up, her real form looks a lot like Kee-oth if you want a good comparison.)**

"Gata!?" Emerald said and his voice echoed a bit when he didn't think before he covered his mouth from his stupidity when he realized who this woman was when he remembered that the gate to and from this place was in Gata's mouth or by Prismo's wish so she should still be with the wishmaster glob.

"Why is there another me in there?" Gata asked with a confused look.

"I… think that is your mom… and she's looking right at Emerald… she must have sensed my magic or something or smelled Emerald out, she did have a good nose on her… I gotta say though, she took a pretty good looking form this time." Prismo said with a surprised look on his face while with Emerald and the Demon Queen when Emerald uncovered his mouth so he could get a good look at her and blushed a little when she had a surprisingly good figure on her… didn't help that Gata's outfit left little to the imagination when the meshed together outfit clung to her body.

She appears to have a body of a Goddess of sorts. Her figure had an hourglass type while her breasts were at least D to E size.

The Demon Queen smirks at Emerald before she spoke up.

"I see you already met my daughter."

Emerald in turn frowned a bit at the Demon Queen before he said this with a grin a moment later.

"Well when a shitty mom causes her daughter to cry when she's forced to stay away from her family for who knows how long, sorry if I'm not up for a pleasant talk especially since I heard a lot of things about you… none of them friendly…" Emerald said before he walked to the edge of the cliff so he could get a better look at the Demon queen so he wouldn't get jumped by her in case she tried to attack him.

The Demon Queen however chuckled be speaking up.

"Oh don't be like that. I'm sure if you and I get to know each other well you might think differently. I can tell you're a man that likes to be… rough."

Prismo sweatdrops when he could practically see and hear the Demon Queen trying to flirt with Emerald and looked to Gata discreetly to see how she was taking it.

Gata just couldn't believe what this woman was doing and hoped to Glob that Emerald wasn't gonna agree.

Emerald surprisingly shook his head before he said this with a pissed off look on his face while his body shockingly emits a lot of power.

"Lady… if you knew what I really was, you would beg to suck my cock alone for a chance at living…. No… the reason I'm here is to get Gata freed from that fucked up portal that you have set up… get rid of it willingly or I will make you… I know what you really are and what you're personality is like… I know that if you get free, the multiverse is pretty much fucked in many ways… I'm no fucking idiot." Emerald said while parts of his body emits a white and black bolts of energy around his body and his book emits a dark mist while Prismo, who watched, shuddered for some reason… maybe… fear from Emerald's energy?

Gata also shudders when she felt that even if Emerald is in another place.

The Demon Queen, may have felt that, but chuckled as she said this to Emerald with grin on her face.

"Doing all this for my _little girl._ I bet you're doing this just to get in her pants."

Emerald in turn chuckles darkly before he said this when his eyes turned pure white and his voice turned demonic.

"**Well I won't lie, I would love to see Gata getting pleased by yours truly on a bed and beg for more while I please other ladies around her but no… the main reason I'm helping her without expecting anything is because I can relate to having a power or natural ability that you never wanted… let me refresh you on what I am if you don't remember… I am a rare being called an Anti-existence… a natural born Glob killer so to speak since I can even kill Deathless beings… or beings like you by pretty much fucking the rules of the main Glob that made the multiverse itself…" **Emerald said while the black mist flowed from his book and onto his arm which slowly got a dark skin tight shell on it and it slowly creeped up his arm till it starts to look a bit demonic without changing its shape… but the feeling from the arm alone… was just… wrong… like it didn't belong anywhere at all…

Even though Gata, blushed brightly after hearing the part of Emerald pleasing her, she was again shocked at what she saw before looking at Prismo.

"Is this what Anti-existence people do?"

Prismo was silent for a moment before he spoke up when he looks at Gata.

"In a nutshell, yes, Emerald and his kind are not bound by conventional means, tell me, do you know of Golb?" Prismo said before he waits to see if Gata knew of Golb or not before he would continue.

Gata blinked for a second before having a thoughtful look on her face before responding.

"Umm, not that much. I think I remember hearing that he's the opposite of good and stuff."

"It's much more than that, his very being is Chaos itself, the Original being in some circles... just him being in a dimension causes the rules of reality to warp and shift to match his reality warping powers, and I'm not sure if he does it willingly or not, but because of that, he was sealed in an empty void hopefully for the rest of eternity by the one creator Glob that helped birthed the multiverse before vanishing, let me give you a good tier comparison… none of my wishes can affect Golb, that is how strong he is, if he finds his way to a reality, unless everyone comes together in some kind of harmonious way, then the world in question is destroyed, and even then no one can truly defeat Golb, a woman named Betty Grof had used the power of the crown of ice to fuse her being with Golb to protect Simon petrikov or the Ice King as you may know and left, Simon came here a few times, trying to find out a way to get Betty back but all of it didn't work, Golb in his original form can turn into a world of pure chaos, it is theorized that the Anti-existence are somehow related to Golb because of their nature and… well… their original home world was destroyed so they couldn't be all in one place and be free, the Globs feared their race, especially with rumors that one of the family's there is a direct descendant of Golb himself… the anti-existence are a nomadic race now, wondering from Dimension to Dimension with no real home to live in." Prismo said while he explained a bit about Emerald's race and Golb himself.

Gata was shocked at the info. Along with the fact that someone actually fused with Golb. Now she worried if Emerald could actually be related to Golb in some way.

Prismo took a moment to let that sink in before he looked back to the screen to see how the Demon Queen would react to that info, not the stuff Prismo said, but the stuff that Emerald said.

The Demon Queen was surprise when she heard that before she said this.

"You can't be serious."

Emerald in turn grins more before he said this when the darkness spreads to the rest of his body.

"**Oh I am lady, if you doubt me… you could give it a shot but I would be hard to kill even for you." **Emerald said while he grins darkly at the Demon Queen before he cracked his knuckles a few times.

The Demon Queen scoffs before she said this.

"I don't have to do anything except… ATTACK!" She shouts before the Thought Demons went to take Emerald out.

Emerald in turn charged down the cliff wall to avoid the charging thought demons and shoots towards the fortress when he dodges enemy after enemy while shocking the Demon Queen who watched when Emerald used his book to make portals here and there around the area and used them to dodge some attacks before they closed… could he make portals at will?

"Whoa." Gata said with a surprised look as the Thought Demons kept trying to get Emerald.

Unfortunately Emerald used a portal to suck in some thought demons when they tried to bum rush him and another portal opened in front of the Demon Queen and she got barraged with the thought demons and buried in a pile of them before she fully registered what happened while Emerald opened another portal while she was distracted and vanished from view of all the thought demons and got away from the Demon Queen for now while she had to push her minions off her body and Gata saw the Demon Queen pop her head free of the thought demon pile while a Thought demon fell onto her head light a hat.

"G-Get off of me and find him!" The Demon Queen ordered as she did not like being a fool.

That got the thought demons to get off of the Demon Queen while Prismo laughed a bit at the Demon Queen's angered face and dishevelled look while Gata in the meantime…

Gata couldn't help but laugh a bit as she was enjoying this show but did wonder where Emerald went.

Though funnily enough, when all the thought demons left the Demon Queen alone, a portal formed behind the Demon Queen and Emerald stepped out from behind her and with a quick move, shockingly slapped her on the ass while he ran by and into another portal.

"...Then again if Gata's body is similar to yours, I may actually try and seduce her, but until then I got a focal point to destroy!" Emerald amusingly called out before the portal closed behind him.

While Gata blushed after hearing that, the Demon Queen, who first jolts, quickly looks around for any incoming portals.

Thankfully for her, no other portal formed… but she did remember Emerald mentioning some kind of Focal point… so… oh shit moment for the Demon Queen's escape plan if he found it!

The Demon Queen's eyes widen as she realized before saying this.

"Oh shit no." She said before she quickly starts heading to whatever Emerald was heading.

Though it looked like Emerald had no idea what to look for which caused a few funny moments when Emerald ran through a hallway and starts opening random doors.

Emerald opened on and saw a treasury that nearly buried him alive.

Emerald found an armory and was nearly distracted by some swords.

Emerald opened a door… and oddly enough saw a Thought demon taking a shower before it slapped him and slammed the door closed while he rubbed his cheek in confusion, though Prismo did laugh a bit from that comical moment before Emerald went to search other rooms.

Gata was also laughing as she thought the things that Emerald went through was funny.

Though thankfully after a dozen doors, Emerald stood in front of a large set of doors and felt a large amount of power inside before he opened the doors and saw something shocking when he saw a massive gateway slowly being constructing by thought demons while Emerald stood in shock when some of those runes on the arch seemed to be some kind of anchor… oh hell….

"If this is what I think it is… then I'm glad I ran into Gata a bit ago… though to you this must be infuriating huh Demon Queen?" Emerald said before he looks over to see the Demon Queen herself in the room near the Arches base… seems she took a shortcut while Emerald was distracted.

The Demon Queen angrily looks at Emerald before speaking.

"You have no idea. I'm not letting you destroy this place."

Emerald in turn frowned before he went back into his dark like form that covered his arms and the left half of his face.

"**Let me at least guess what this is and if I'm right, well… if Gata's watching in Prismo's room, she could have Prismo help on her end since this does deal with Gata being in his time room after all…. You must be trying to make a base portal that is linked with Gata's end I bet, in some Dimensions, there is a comic that showed that Gata forced open the portal on her end for a bit and couldn't keep it shut, but after her banishment, I'm guessing she managed to get it back under control, but you… you're using Gata's example and forcing it open on this end aren't you?, I did wonder why Prismo helped me get here so easily… he knew what you were doing and he's using me to stop it." **Emerald growled out while he cracks his knuckles a few times to get ready to kick ass for real.

Gata was surprised when she heard that before looking at Prismo.

"Did you really know that?"

Prismo was silent for a moment before he nods and said this with a hard to read expression.

"Yeah, I did, however would you object to me using Emerald for this when you're mother is planning to force the gate open and invade the multiverse?, I would have tried stopping her if I could but there are limits to what I can do, and by their nature, Emerald's kind can't have wishes and while I do worry about you, Emerald did want to help out of the kindness of his heart so I went with it, most of the time Anti-existence normally try and force me to grant them wishes but Emerald hasn't, most of the time I normally have to summon some powerful guards to force beings like Emerald away, but Emerald shockingly saved me from one so I leave him in peace since unlike the rest of his kind, he doesn't look for trouble, but I'm no fool, you're mother is a powerful being and not many can damage her, so I had no choice but use Emerald, if you tried to make a different wish, I would have tried to talk you into changing your wish since this is the multiverse safety were talking about." Prismo said while he had a serious look on his face.

Gata was a bit taken by that before she starts to think on this.

Meanwhile back with Emerald and the Demon Queen…. Emerald was slowly walking towards the Demon Queen since she was blocking his way.

The Demon Queen growls before she starts to power up and quickly goes in to attack Emerald and tackles him through a wall and away from the focal portal and the duo crashed through the outer wall and the Demon Queen charged to a Canyon wall and smashed Emerald's body into it before she starts to punch him with heavy hits while her body reverts to her larger Demonic form while blood starts to pour from Emerald's mouth with each blow and audible bone breaking could be heard with each hit.

Gata watched with a shocked look on her face as watched the beating Emerald was receiving.

"She's killing him!"

Prismo however kept silent for some reason while he watched the Demon Queen bring a fist back and slugged Emerald's head that smashed him into the canyon wall before he slid to the ground still like he was dead while his head was bloody.

The Demon Queen huffed a few times before she chuckles darkly and said this.

"Not so high and mighty now aren't yeah? And they say your kind could be Golb's children."

The Demon Queen then starts to walk away with a grin on her face… which turned into a shocked look when she heard Emerald's voice.

"W-Well… Not sure about being Golb's descendant… but… w-we are a lot harder to kill then you should realize right about now." Emerald shockingly said which made the Demon Queen look back in shock when she saw a bloody Emerald standing while he had a grin on his bloody face and the Demon Queen looks to her fist and wondered if she didn't use enough power in her attacks…

Gata was both shocked and relieved that Emerald was alive while The Demon Queen tries to go in for a stronger attack.

This time she smashed her fish shockingly through Emerald's stomach which made him cough up more blood which made the Demon Queen grin before she tossed Emerald's now limp body away before she looked down at her arm to see all the blood and starts walking away again to clean up… however to her shock… and… fear?... She heard Emerald chuckling of all things which made her look back to see Emerald slowly getting to his feet… while his stomach slowly starts to reform back to normal….

Gata was at first sicken when she saw how the Demon Queen's attack was bloody while Demon Queen was still shock at Emerald getting up before she starts to get angry.

"Why won't you stay dead?!"

Emerald in turn chuckles when his body was back to normal while the Demon Queen, in her anger, summoned a ball of energy and shot it at Emerald, this time hitting the ground under him which made him scream in agony before his body was vaporized instantly in a pillar of energy and the ground around him as well...

Prismo, however, wasn't fazed by that for some reason and just kept looking at the screen while Gata at this time….

Gata couldn't keep watching this as she got teary eyed before looking at Prismo.

"How are you not affected by this? I thought he was your friend!"

"It's because I know that even that won't kill him or his kind… just watch and see one of the reasons why the Globs destroyed their home dimension instead of the Anti-existences themselves." Prismo said with a calm tone to his voice while he points back to the screen.

Gata was confused before she looks at the screen only to have her eyes widen at what she saw while the Demon Queen, who at first felt some relief when Emerald was completely destroyed, had the same reaction.

Their wide eyed looks were justified when they saw some kind of black orb where Emerald was at before it starts to shift and reshape till Emerald reappeared and he fell onto his hands and knees while he was fully nude before his book appeared in a similar orb of darkness and lands in front of Emerald who breaths a few times before he slowly looked at the Demon Queen with an amused look on his face when he could slowly see fear on her face.

"T-This can't be happening." The Demon Queen said as she was feeling both shock and fear.

"Oh but it is… Anti-existences like myself can't die, not like Hunson… no… if his form is destroyed, then it's kaput for him because he's soulless… for guys like me who have as the Globs call it… corrupt souls… we in a nutshell… always respawn where we die sooner or later at our call, so if I get killed say by the lich, I can just wait in limbo for a bit until he's gone and just pop back up to the land of the living since and I quote… Death does not want to deal with us annoying rulebreakers…. Though I will say that was painful as fucking hell, just because I got infinite lives doesn't mean I can't feel pain." Emerald said with a grin before he stood up in his full nude glory and everyone saw that he had a strong looking body and looked… well equipped… either that was some kind of mutation or some kind of spell enhancement because he had a massive 12 inch dick that was 3 inches in width as well while he reached into his restored book and starts to pull out clothing for himself.

The Demon Queen had blushing look on her face when she saw Emerald in his birthday suit while Gata had wide eyes as she blushed brightly since this was the first time she seen someone naked.

Emerald then looked at the Demon Queen before he said this with a grin.

"See something you like Lady?, pretty sure that if you let me destroy that focal point free of charge, I would be willing to give you a night you won't forget, I can shapeshift by body a bit thanks to a few spells and can grow or shrink my dick at will, all it takes is Gata's freedom, pretty sure we could stand here for eternity and I would keep coming back until that gate is destroyed so why not get something out of it… pretty sure you being locked in here for so long without a good lay would cause anyone to go insane right?" Emerald said while he swings his hips a bit from side to side and his dick swings like a pendulum.

Gata, who blushed brightly from seeing that, was shocked that Emerald will say that while The Demon Queen who blushes brightly as well, was at a crossroad since she would be giving up her one chance for freedom.

After taking a moment, she said this.

"As much as I want to… I'm not giving up my chance for freedom."

Emerald in turn hums a bit before he shockingly said this.

"Ah for shame then, would have offered that if you were good enough in the sack, on the condition that you wear certain seals to keep you from causing trouble, I would have gave you a lift out of here, but if you want to do this the hard way and have me destroy you and the focal point I understand." Emerald said with an amused grin on his face and shrugged his arms while Prismo's eyes widen to comical proportions when he heard that… he did not see that one coming at all…

Gata feeling the same thing before asking Prismo this.

"H-He's not serious… is he?"

"Er… I'm afraid to say… he is when it comes to tier 15… now I remember one of the reasons why he helps people… aside from some certain conditions like helping his friends or for personal moral reasons… he mainly does stuff for sex…" Prismo said while Emerald grins at the Demon Queen to see how she would answer now.

The Demon Queen looks at Emerald for a second before saying this.

"Fine then. If I go down, then I will do so in style." She said before she charges at Emerald with the strongest attack she has.

Emerald however gave her a half lidded look and when she sent the attack at him, he just charged at it and let it pass through his gut and gave the Demon Queen a raised eyebrow when his face was right in hers while his mouth bleeds a bit before his stomach reformed.

"Err… you did hear me when I said that I would let you OUT of this place if you had some seals equipped right?, or did I not say it loud enough for you to hear?, I would use the seals for a precaution in case you had any world conquering ideas, you could do pretty much anything else like I would do, or would you rather see what I can do to you right now after I drop my nice guy act?, you did ice me once after all so I believe in getting deserved payback before ending an idiot who doesn't listen… beside's weren't you the one trying to get in my pants earlier before we had this full on fight?" Emerald said while he quickly gripped the Demon Queen's head and made her look into his eyes to show how serious he was.

The Demon Queen groans as she tries to get her fist away from Emerald before looking at him.

"That was then and what you're offering would be considered a easy way and I don't do easy way."

Emerald just gave her a half lidded look before he said this after pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Lady, you flirted with me when I first got here, you smashed me through multiple walls after I found you're portal, barraged me with super powered fists, sent a fist through me not once, but twice and still have a fist through my stomach, and completely disintegrated me, and all for a way out that I'm offering with certain conditions that will also help make Gata happy since she won't have to cough up thought demon's constantly, so tell me how is that easy when you have been stuck here for who knows how long?" Emerald said while he gave the Demon Queen a raised eyebrow.

The Demon Queen seemed to sigh believing this is going nowhere.

"If removing the portal is the reason for you being here then I'll just do that then."

Emerald then shocked all when he growled in the Demon Queen's face.

"Lady… the ONLY reason I'm even offering to help is because you and I are alike… my home world was destroyed by the fucking Globs because they feared my kind for just the fucking reason of possibly being related to Golb, you were sealed here by the leaders of Ooo… tell me… do you think I did this just to help Gata!?, hell no, she's the main reason, but the other reason was to HELP you after I got some things done with, I'm not sure why you want to conquer worlds, nor am I sure what your intentions are after you get out, but let me tell you that there are other ways to live then trying to act like a monster, I mean for fucks sake lady you can control Thought Demons, haven't you ever considered using them for good or something?, or at the very least live in peace somewhere and use them to get rid of any annoying people who come into your territory?, you got options now that don't involve ruining any possible relation with your daughter as well so why not try and be a parent for once and TRY AND DO WHAT YOU THINK IS RIGHT IF YOU WERE NOT SEALED HERE!" Emerald said before roaring that last bit in the Demon Queen's face and tossed her back so that she lands on her back while Emerald's wound healed up.

Gata was shocked at the way Emerald spoke while the Demon Queen, who was a bit taken back, couldn't help but chuckled a bit.

"And what the hell is so funny?" Emerald said with crossed arms.

"You're the only person to talk me down like that. However being evil is what I am. What makes you think I can try and be a good parent when you seen my track record?" The Demon Queen said.

"Have you ever tried not being evil?, I'm pretty sure being evil 24/7 would be tiring and I call BS on the parenting skills, you are technically the same as Hunson, did you know he tried to trick his daughter into wearing his Amulet of Chaotic evil?, bust down her makeshift house when she made it as a kid in Ooo, and he ate Marceline's fries, personally I bet that last one was just all the issues building up but my point is, all you did was try and get out of a prison and leave you're daughter outside of it somehow, ironically enough… she should thank you since she wasn't raised here in this place..." Emerald rhetorically questioned while he gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Wait what?" Gata said as she didn't expect to hear that.

Prismo was surprised as well while he didn't expect Emerald to give the Demon Queen a pep talk of all things on parenting right now…

"Even what you say is true. It's not easy to be not evil. It be like if that fool Abadeer would stop soul sucking for years. Can't be done." The Demon Queen said.

"And have you ever try and at least do something good?, like one good deed that gives you a nice feeling?, did you ever even try?, or where you forced into this position by others?, I'm not going to ask about your past but let me tell you this… no one should be forced away from their home… and if you act evil and tricked yourself into thinking like this to cope with being locked up here for who knows how long… well guess what, I'm serious about letting you out of here, but you know what I want, aside from a fun time, you give up on your conquest dream… besides ruling a kingdom sounds like a right pain, I mean if you take over the multiverse, then what?, what else is there to do?" Emerald said while he sat on the ground in front of the Demon Queen with a genuinely curious look on his face.

The Demon Queen just chuckled before speaking.

"Beats me. Haven't thought that far ahead."

"Well then… how about a deal between you and I then?" Emerald cryptically asked while he grins at the Demon Queen.

The Demon Queen then sighs before speaking up.

"Alright, fine. I'll play your game."

"Great, the only thing I want for you to do is simple, after we get out of here, follow me to Dimensional Helix, it's a place where people with no homes in the Multiverse come when they need a place to call home, and you will be surprised at some of the people there, now if you'll excuse me, I got a focal point to bust and then rocking your world to make up for the bad mood you are in." Emerald said with a grin on his face before he starts walking away with a swing of his hips to try and be funny… while he was still in the nude since he didn't get a chance to put his pants on yet… and his ass was on display for all to see.

The Demon Queen did blush a bit while Gata blushed bright as she saw that but was shocked at what Emerald said before looking at Prismo.

"Okay if he's gonna do what I think he'll do to that Queen, then I don't want to see it."

"Right… want to see some of Finn and Jake's past adventures till Emerald get back?" Prismo asked while he looked at Gata.

"Yes please." Gata said as she really didn't want to see what Emerald was gonna do after destroying the Focal Point.

"Alright, may I recommend watching Finn and Jake during their time that they found the humans after he lost his arm thanks to his dad or the vampire Cloud incident when Marceline had her vamp juice removed and the Vampire King and his court came back to Ooo?" Prismo said with a smile while he waits for Gata's response.

Gata blinks a few times when she heard that before taking a moment to think.

"Ummm… let's go with the Vampire Cloud thing."

"Great, it's mainly Marceline focused just to let you know, real character development between her and Bubblegum as well." Prismo said with a grin at the juicy info he gave to Gata.

"Really? Well then hand me some more pickles and start playing it." Gata said as she wanted to see this now.

"Great, and after that if you want to skip some things, we could see how the Gum war went down and see for the first time Marceline and Bubblegum smooching for all to see, the rumors are true at that point, Bubbline is offically official." Prismo said before he looked to the screen and starts the Vampire Cloud incident titled Stake for Gata to see after summoning more pickles for him and Gata to enjoy.

"Seriously?!" Gata said with a surprised look.

"I always knew something was going on between them."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure anyone would see it, anyway the show's starting…" Prismo said before he summoned some drinks while the scene went back to Emerald, who put on some clothing, was in front of the focal point and saw how massive it was when he looked up at it, all in all it would take a big attack or something for it to be destroyed.

However Emerald just grins when he liked a challenge and raised his hand over his book which caused some dark mist to form over it and into a ball of darkness for some reason…

The Demon Queen blinked in confusion as she wondered what Emerald was gonna do with that ball.

Emerald however just had more darkness condense in it while the ball grew smaller and smaller oddly enough and had dark sparkles around it while Emerald stepped back all of a sudden and he threw the odd looking attack at the focal point right before the Demon Queen was blinked by a flash of dark light when the attack seemed to burst and a massive beam of energy devoured the portal, the focal point, and the wall and many islands through the wall, reality itself looked like it was warping from how strong the attack was and when it fades… for a moment… the Demon Queen saw that in place of her former portal… there was nothing but a void that slowly closed while back with Prismo and Gata when Emerald's attack hit the focal point… she oddly enough let out a loud burp and a bright light emits from her mouth and eyes before it fades while Prismo just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Uh… excuse me?" Gata said as she had no idea where that came from.

"Err… must be Emerald… or the pickles, or a combo of the two, do you feel different?" Prismo said while he tried to get a good look at Gata to see if anything was different about her.

Gata blinked before she looked at her body to see if there was any changes to her body.

So far no changes have been to her body whatsoever but she did felt slightly different on the inside.

"Well I don't feel all that different except that tingling feeling just a moment ago."

"Hmmm… try opening the gate, if you remembered how to force it open, you should be able to do it again, either that or fall asleep and we can see if thought demons pop out." Prismo said while he looked at Gata's mouth.

Gata was confused before she tries to force the portal open.

However nothing happened except her making a small noise from trying to force the gate open… but nothing which made Prismo hum before he summoned a pretty comfy bed complete with a nightstand and warm milk on it if Gata wanted to try and sleep for a bit to see if the other option still worked.

Gata was little surprise to see that but decided to try it before she gets out of the hot tub and walk towards the before climbing on it and drank the glass of milk before going to sleep.

Prismo then waits for Gata to start snoring a little and used his powers to instantly dry Gata off so she could get comfy, but to his surprise, he saw nothing come from Gata's mouth, and she had a slight smile on her face which made Prismo realize that Emerald did it, he broke the link, though that did beg the question on if Gata can make portals anywhere with her mouth now, or if she lost it for good, but for now Prismo just let her sleep since she did look exhausted before she got here while the scene went back to Emerald and the Demon Queen and she could see the aftermath of his attack.

The Demon Queen blinked when she saw what was left of the Focal Point before looking at Emerald.

"So I guess it's over then?"

"Well the destruction of this focal point and gate sure… now then… to the other part of the deal before I set you free…" Emerald said before grinning lustfully at the Demon Queen when he approaches her.

The Demon Queen chuckles as she saw that look before speaking.

"Before we start, why don't we head back to my quarters so we can get more comfortable."

Emerald just shrugged before he walked next to the Demon Queen.

"Fair enough, but considering some things, I doubt you are the shy type around your thought demons, and since they are the only ones here, I'm sure you had a few try and help you get off every now and then, so in bed or right here right now, it doesn't really matter since this is like a home for you without a doorway out… yet…" Emerald said while he walked in front of the Demon Queen and surprised her when he gripped her chin.

"Though a little preview before we break that bed of yours from how… rough I can get later." Emerald said before he flat out kissed the Demon Queen on the lips and kissed her intensely while his tongue went into her mouth to explore the possible virgin mouth.

The Demon Queen didn't let out any reaction except moan into the kiss before she had her tongue go wild against Emerald's tongue.

For a bit the duo keeps the kiss up before he pulled his head away and grins at the look on the Demon Queens face.

"You know… you look a lot better with a blush on that cute face of yours when you're not in that demon form that you used a bit ago." Emerald said with a teasing grin while he looks at the Demon Queen who's form had went back to the Gata like form, either that was a default state that could be aged up or down, or this was a form the Demon Queen prefered when alone.

The Demon Queen did had a slight blush on her before she chuckles a bit.

"Ever the charmer you are. Bet you say that to all the women you see."

"Eh just the beautiful ones that I want to have some down and dirty fun with, hopefully for repeat performances... you should meet Lillum, she would make you forget everything there is about being a Queen and what not and just want more pleasure, then again a Succubus can do that so eh… anyway, mind leading the way to the bedroom Milady?" Emerald said with a toothy grin on his face.

"Very well. At least you won't enter to another shower room. One of my demons thought you were there to peep on her." The Demon Queen said as she chuckled.

Though Emerald sweatdrops, he did have a thought, but unknowing to him, a couple thought demons had a tendril on his feet which caused them to say this to make Emerald's thought known one after the other.

"That was a girl!?" One thought demon said which made Emerald blink before he looked down to hear the other thought demon say this.

"Well if I saw the Demon Queen in a shower, I might have asked to join her if she has a smoking hot bod like I think she does." The other thought demon said which made Emerald's eyes widen before he kicked the thought demon that said that away from him and glared at the other thought demon who jolts and floats away while Emerald facepalmed when he forgot about those demons and their mind reading abilities for a moment.

The Demon Queen chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Be careful on how you think on things. And yes that was a girl. Not all Thought Demons are men. As for the shower thing…" She said before leaning in a bit with a seductive smirk.

"_You wouldn't have to ask since I would just let you join in. Plus if you saw what type of body I have, it would please you to know that Gata would get the same thing."_

Emerald blinked at that before he chuckles and turned to the Demon Queen.

"Maybe… but I believe calling you Demon Queen or DQ would be odd… got a name that I can call you or if you don't mind if I give you a name?, maybe we could have some fun in the shower first before we finish things up on the bed as well, we did work up a sweat a bit ago after all." Emerald said when he gave the Demon Queen a similar seductive smirk.

The Demon Queen chuckles before saying this.

"You can call me… Libra."

"Libra huh?, guess I know the name to call when I fill you up good." Emerald teasingly said while he starts walking to the doorway that led into the former portal room.

Libra did blush before she chuckled and followed Emerald inside to make sure he doesn't get confused on his surroundings.

Some of the thought demons look at one another while the duo exits, then looks to the destroyed gate and wondered what to do now before they just shrugged and went to do their own thing while Emerald, after being led into the Queen's bedchamber, looked around and saw how fancy it was.

"Wow, nice room you got." Emerald said before he heard the door lock behind him and looked back to see that Libra had locked the door behind her.

"Perfect for a Queen… and her mate." Libra said while grinning.

"Wow, seems you were more willing for this then I thought if you use a line like that… well what are you waiting for, we can go for the shower now or get down and dirty now." Emerald tauntingly said with a grin on his face while he gestures for Libra to come get him after making her choice.

Libra grins before she said this.

"I say now." She said before she made her clothes disappear with the snap of her fingers til she was fully nude.

Emerald made a small wolf like whistle when he saw her in her nude glory and just grins when he removed his shirt slowly to tease Libra and tossed it to the side like he was giving her some kind of strip tease… and shockingly enough his body looked even stronger than before, unlike before his body looked more… natural, but now he looked like he was sculpted from marble, guess he used a spell to give him that body for Libra to admire while he removed his pants and Libra could see that his legs were in a similar state.

Libra blushes a bit but licks her lips as she admires Emerald's body.

Emerald then removed his underwear… and oddly enough his dick was around the 8 inch mark which made Emerald grin before he points to his dick.

"Figure this would make it easy for a blowjob and other things before I use the later rounds to increase the size, suppose to make a lady feel good after all first before I rock their world." Emerald teasingly said while his dick grew back to the 12 inch mark before it went back to the 8 inch mark to show he could control it at will, could probably fuck a woman like that without even moving his hips if he wanted.

"That's nice to know but I say bigger the better." Libra said with a lust filled grin.

"Maybe… but unless you practices with various Thought demons or some various sized rock shaped sex toys… when was the last time you got laid?" Emerald teasingly said while he approached Libra with a lick of his lips.

Libra had a slight pout before she said this.

"It was after when… Gata was born and then later when I was sealed away."

"And I bet you're tight as hell if you never did much, I would hate to break you too soon since I do love a challenge." Emerald teasingly said while he gently rubbed a finger on Libra's right nipple to see how she would react and was surprised when it stuck to his finger for a moment, she did have an octopus like form so guess it made sense.

Libra did shudder at the touch before feeling her nipple suck on Emerald's finger.

"Wow, guess your body really wants this… well then why don't I give you what you want… consider this my first order before we switch things up… get on the bed and prepare for one hell of a eat out, I want to taste how good you are." Emerald said with a dominating lustfull tone before licking his lips.

Libra did like the way how Emerald was so commanding before saying this.

"Your wish is my command." She said while grinning before she walk towards the bed but not before teasing Emerald by swinging her hips a bit.

Emerald licked his lips at the sight before he followed Libra to the bed and watched her crawl on it on all fours before she shook her ass at Emerald to tease him more.

Emerald grins at that before he walked to the bed and got behind Libra before he used a finger to rub her folds and was surprised when he got to her vaginal hole, it tried to suck on his finger like her nipple did which showed Emerald that things would get fun soon before he moved his hand away and brought his mouth to her folds, and being careful to not get his tongue trapped, he starts licking Libra's folds and using a finger to play with her bud from the get go.

Libra shudders as she starts to feel good from these actions.

For a bit, Emerald keeps his actions up before he pulled his mouth away from her pussy, and surprisingly starts to lick Libra's asshole while being careful if it acted like her pussy or nipple while he keeps rubbing her bud.

Luckily for him it wasn't as Libra let out a moan or two as she felt tingling from this.

Emerald chuckles and took advantage of this by having his tongue slowly enter her asshole while he made sure to go at a teasingly slow pace while he keeps his other actions up, he did wonder what she was thinking though, she lost her portal and gate, got her ass handed to her by him, and pretty much all in the span of an hour or so and was now getting her ass eaten out by the same person, personally, Emerald would have had some anger or something if the situation was reversed, but he wasn't a normal guy and could hop around Dimensions at will so he didn't mind a bit of anger if she wanted to get it out on him, he would recover.

'_Dang… it sucks that I lost my only way out and that this hunk made a fool out of me as he kicked my ass and now licking it. Well I'll show him who's the boss here.' _Libra thought.

Emerald in turn, even is she was thinking of some kind of pay back, didn't mind since it could lead to some kinky sex, which made him wiggle his tongue in Libra's ass while he surprised Libra when he placed his arms on her waist and lifts her up with his body so that Emerald, now standing on the bed, held Libra to his body in a faux 69 position and was now licking and sucking her bud aggressively while his dick was next to Libra's head.

Libra groans before she sees Emerald's dick and grabs it with one hand before she roughly strokes it with a very tight grip.

Emerald groans from that as well before he starts to really lick and suck at Libra's folds, he even licked at her vaginal hole fast enough so that it wouldn't get a chance to stick to his tongue.

Libra groans before she opens her mouth and swallows Emerald's dick as much as she can before she starts to suck on it hard.

Ironically enough, it was like her mouth was a suction cup as well because every time she pulled away, it seemed pretty hard to do so while Emerald groans a bit from the feeling, closest he could describe was like his dick being in a something sealed or vacuum packed for the pressure alone then add how warm and wet Libra's mouth was for a dangerous combo before Emerald went back to eating Libra out, he even switched things up so that he was fingering her ass now.

Libra groans as she sucked on Emerald's dick harder before using her tongue to lick around before roughly licking the tip.

Emerald really groans from that while keeping his actions up, he could feel his dick slowly throbbing as time went by and could feel Libra getting close as well if the state of her twitching holes were any indication to go by and really worked her bud to set her off fast.

Libra could feel her orgasm getting closer but tries to hold it as she wanted to make Emerald climax first as she went harder on sucking Emerald's dick.

Ironically enough, Emerald did come hard in Libra's mouth with a loud groan, but his fingers somehow worked in overdrive to get Libra to come whether she liked it or not while Libra's cheeks bloat from the amount in her mouth, and thanks to the suction like effect from her lips, she was forced to drink the load down as it came.

As Libra drank the cum, she muffly groans loud before she climaxed a bit hard on Emerald's face.

Emerald in turn licked up the juices like it was a prized drink while his dick keeps firing its load for 10 seconds before he tapped off with a small groan.

Libra taps off at the same time before she pulls her mouth away so she can breathe a bit.

Thankfully for Libra, Emerald didn't drop her while he gently set her down on her back while she looked at him from upside down.

"S-So, how was that?, sorry for the quick shot but first time is always like that for me, been awhile as well so was a bit backed up." Emerald said before he grins and rubbed the back of his head with his clean hand.

Libra pants a bit before speaking up.

"N-No worries since it was the same for me."

"Hehe, well if you want, we could get to the real first round before I give my dick an upgrade, might as well see how tight you are… especially when that pussy of yours tried to suck my tongue in a bit ago." Emerald teasingly said while his dick, was surprisingly iron hard right now.

Libra sees this before she chuckles and spoke up.

"You be surprised at what my pussy can do. And I'm sure when you have your time with Gata, it's be just like that."

"Maybe, but for now, got a position in mind?, I feel like getting testing how powerful that pussy of you're is." Emerald said while he walked around Libra in the bed.

Libra grins before she lays flat on the bed before spreading her legs to show Emerald her soaked folds.

Emerald licked his lips before he got into position over Libra and rubbed the head of his dick on her folds and felt a tiny bit of suction each time, like Libra's pussy was trying to get his cock already which made him want to tease Libra's pussy more as a result.

Libra did groan before looking at Emerald.

"Stop screwing around and fuck me already."

Emerald just grins before he gave Libra a look that showed raw dominance right now.

"I want you to beg for it… tell me how much you want my cock to pound your pussy until you can't take it anymore." Emerald said with a dominating tone to his voice while he keeps rubbing the head of his dick on her folds.

Libra blinked when she heard that but was not gonna have that before she grabbed Emerald's shoulders and attempted to flip him over.

However Emerald surprised her when he used the roll so that he was on top again and just grins at her surprised look and just keeps rubbing the tip of his dick on her folds to work her up more, he even had the head of his dick stay on her vaginal hole for a moment to stick and slowly pulled a bit while making sure the pressure didn't cause him to pull free for a bit and finally pulled free with a pop and saw how wet Libra was after that one action.

Libra groans a few times before she tries to flip Emerald again.

However Emerald placed his hands on her shoulders and with a surprisingly strong grip, not too hard to harm her, but enough to prevent the flips, and just grins more while he wiggles his hips and his dick head rolled around on Libra's pussy to tease her more until she gave him what he wanted.

Libra was now getting angry, but sadly she knew that there was no other way.

"Please… fuck my pussy with that… big cock of yours. My pussy hasn't had a taste of cock for so long. So thirsty for cum."

Emerald just chuckles before he whispered this in Libra's ear.

"_Good girl… and good girls deserve a reward." _Emerald whispered before he starts to slowly push his dick into Libra's pussy and thanks to Libra's unique properties, her pussy greedily starts to pull Emerald's dick into her which made it surprisingly easy for him to get inside of her.

Libra groans a bit loud as she finally felt a dick after so long inside her pussy before she waits for Emerald to start.

Emerald in turn slowly starts to pull free thanks to how hard Libra's pussy tried to pull him back in before Emerald, after a moment of thought, just slammed himself inside of her and thanks to the suction, he had some added force to his thrusts before he starts to repeat the action at a faster and faster rate while he starts to sweat a bit from his efforts.

Libra groans a few times before she begins to moan a bit loud as she was finally enjoying this.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this between thrusts.

"Y-You know… y-you look p-pretty cute with that… a-aroused look on your face… I-I w-wonder i-if y-you were trying to get out of this place for a good d-dicking o-or something… w-with ho-how greedy y-your p-pussy is being right now." Emerald groans out before he flat out kissed Libra on the lips while he keeps his thrusts up and used a hand to grip her right breast and fondles it while he keeps his thrusts up with only one hand helping him with the actions.

Libra moans a bit loud before she returns the kiss after wrapping her legs around Emerald's waist.

After a moment of keeping the kiss up, Emerald pulled away from the kiss with a grin on his face while he said this after he placed his hand back onto Libra's hip to help with his thrusts.

"I knew it… Demon Queen my ass, you're nothing more than a lonely woman after all this time and want the fucking that your thought demons couldn't give you, am I right or am I way off the mark!" Emerald growled out before the thrusts his hips at a harder and faster rate while he could feel his dick getting pulled harder and harder and could feel Libra getting close, thankfully for Emerald, after the first shot, he was nowhere near close right now.

Libra groans a few times before she looks at Emerald with a challenging look.

"I-I'll show you whose Queen!" She said before she tries to flip Emerald over the third time with all her strength.

Emerald surprisingly enough lets her but it seemed that he turned the tables on Libra when he plants his feet on the bed and starts thrusting up into her pussy which made her bounce hard while Emerald growled this out.

"Yeah… you are a Queen, a Queen of taking a real pounding from my lowest setting… but that changes right about…." Emerald said while his dick starts to slowly grow in Libra's pussy and was at the 9 inch mark when he was finished and was slowly getting to the 10 inch mark as time went on, even the girth grew to 3 inches again but shockingly enough was slowly growing to 4 inches as time went on.

Libra's eyes widen a bit as she groans from feeling that. However, she was not gonna be weak in front of Emerald before Libra starts to bounce hard on his dick.

She even brought her hands to Emerald's chest and used her fingers to pinch and twist Emerald's nipples a bit.

Emerald hissed a bit from that before he brought his hands to Libra's breasts and gripped them hard with both hands and used his index fingers to tease Libra's nipples which stuck to the tip of his fingers while his dick stopped growing width wise but was still growing longer till it was around the 11 inch mark, one more to go before Emerald would give the real surprise that really impressed the ladies.

Libra moans loudly as she kept bouncing even harder while her the inside of her pussy was like a vice as it tightens a few times. She also used her anger to help it make the sex more kinky as she kept twisting Emerald's nipples hard.

Emerald groans from that before he got his dick to grow to 12 inches before he stopped for some reason, though he did say this while his body starts to emit a lot of magic for some reason.

"You know, there is another reason that ladies like me… I got a certain trick that can't be done normally thanks to health reason for regular people… but for me…" Emerald cryptically said while his dick starts to shrink lengthwise while Emerald made Libra bounce hard once on his dick when it oddly enough went to 6 inches in length… right before it shot all the way back to 12 inches when he thrusts his hips upward and repeats the action, thanks to his thrusting hips, and his shrinking and growing dick, it was like his dick was pistoning in and out of Libra's pussy at a rapid pace… like he said earlier like he could probably do that but was doing it for real.

Libra groans loud a few times but was still able to bounce hard while trying to prove to Emerald that she was a tough Queen.

Emerald grins at that while he steps up the speed with both actions and his hips really went wild with his thrusting but that had no match to how fast his dick was shrinking and growing inside of Libra while he wondered what she was thinking while he could feel her orgasm getting close against her will since his dick was going much faster then her pussy could naturally handle right now and had no way to slow the orgasm down.

'_Fuck… can't believe he's able to do this. I need to be in control. I'm the Queen here for a reason.' _Libra thought as she tried to keep herself from climaxing as she continues to work hard on Emerald's dick.

Emerald however just stopped moving his hips for some reason but his dick seemed to start pistoning in and out of Libra's pussy at a fast rate while he placed his hands behind his head.

"Something wrong?, I'm going a bit easy now to see how a Queen can do, though if you want to sit there, then I understand." Emerald teasingly said while his dick thrusts in and out of Libra's pussy without him moving at all.

Libra blinked before her eyes glow with rage after hearing.

"Easy?... **I DON'T DO EASY!" **She shouts before she really starts going downtown on Emerald's dick as she bounced beyond hard with great force that was supplied with anger as her pussy tighten around it so much like it was trying to choke it.

Emerald groans loudly from that and grins when he could see the look on her face, granted anger was one of them, but since he was actually giving her a challenge in many ways, he doubt she was truly angry right now, especially with how wet Libra was right now.

Libra was indeed showing something else besides anger but she was not gonna give Emerald the satisfaction of finding out.

Emerald in turn just enjoyed the work she was doing and could feel Libra getting closer and closer to cumming as time went by while his dick barraged the inside of her pussy until…

Libra couldn't hold it any longer as she throws her head back and moans loudly before climaxing hard on Emerald's dick.

Emerald grits his teeth when he felt that and slowly slowed his dicks shrinking and growing till it stopped back at the 12 inch mark and just enjoyed seeing Libra enjoying herself while she rides out her orgasm, he did use his thumb to gently rub her bud to help keep the pleasure up a tiny bit though.

Libra groans as her orgasm got stronger before she taps off after 25 seconds.

Emerald waits for her to calm down a little before he gave her a surprisingly kind smile.

"So… work out some issues with that?" Emerald said with a grin on his face, like a switch was flipped, he went from dominating to caring it seemed.

Libra groans before looking at Emerald.

"Maybe I have… or maybe not."

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this with a grin on his face.

"Well then… since I never came yet…" Emerald said before he shocked Libra when he made a thrust into her to make her bounce and with a quick motion, had Libra on all fours while he was still inside of her on his knees.

"...I might as well have my own fun then while I listen to you scream my name in pleasure!" Emerald said with a dominant tone to his voice before he starts humping away like a man possessed while he had his hands on Libra's ass.

Libra was indeed shocked by this as she groans loud but was making sure to not say anything, which was her way to rile Emerald up.

Emerald however just grins more from that and raised a right hand and starts to spank her ass hard while he fucked her like he was trying to dominate her without mercy now, he even gripped the reddened ass cheek hard and alternates with the spanks after the cheek was thoroughly reddened.

Libra yelps a few times before as her moans got louder but was still not trying to be strong.

For a bit, Emerald keeps his actions up while he could feel Libra getting close again but for some reason stopped his thrusts while he had a devilish smirk on his face.

Libra pants for a bit before looking back to see why Emerald stop.

Emerald just grins when Libra was thoroughly cooled down and starts to thrust his hips rapidly again, with the orgasm building up faster this time since it didn't happen yet.

Libra groans and moans loud as she felt her orgasm dying down a bit before feeling it rise again.

And again, just like before, Emerald stopped thrusting his hips right when Libra was at her peak again and just keeps on grinning evilly when he waits to see if she realize on what he was doing right now as orgasm after orgasm built up in Libra, granted Emerald's dick aches but he loved the look on Libra's face from the intense ride to a sudden stop each time.

Libra had a strained look on her face as she was now not enjoying having her orgasm held back too much.

"Hehe, all you need to do is say the magic word… and I'll make you have one hell of an orgasm my dear." Emerald teasingly said before he starts thrusting his hips again after Libra cooled down one more time.

Libra grinds her teeth a few times before swallowing her pride as she said this.

"Please let me fucking come Emerald!"

"Please let make who come now?" Emerald grins evilly while he thrusts his hips faster and faster to help get what he wants from Libra while he could feel her getting close again, and hard this time with how bad she wanted to cum now.

Libra grinds her teeth before speaking.

"Please… Master!"

Emerald grins at that before he thrusts his dick harder and faster into Libra while his own orgasm slowly approached as well until…

Libra groans loud before she felt relieved as finally climaxed hard on top of Emerald's dick.

A moment later, Emerald made a loud growl before he thrusts his dick as deep as it could go and with a quick motion to lean down, he had Libra look at him and Emerald kissed her on the lips before he unloads a serious load of semen right into her womb after a few seconds.

Libra moans into the kiss as she kept climaxing before she returns it and had her tongue interact with Emerald's tongue.

For a bit, the duo rides out their orgasms before Emerald tapped off 15 seconds later and with some slow movements, starts to pull free of Libra's pussy and managed to get out with a pop before he saw his handiwork leave her battered hole which twitched and throbbed a bit from her own orgasm.

As Libra pants a few times, she shudders as she felt some of Emerald's load leak out before Libra feels some part of body trying to keep the cum inside.

Emerald chuckles when he saw that before he pats Libra's ass a few times.

"So… think you can go more?, or did you run out of gas my dear Dream Queen." Emerald teasingly said while he rubbed her ass gently.

Libra did pant before surprisingly flip Emerald the bird before speaking up.

"Not even close."

Emerald after a moment just gripped the middle finger and pulled Libra's hand and kissed the top gently before he grins at Libra.

"Well then, all night long it is my sweet Thought Demon Queen." Emerald teasingly said while he let Libra's hand go and enjoyed the blush on her face.

Libra did blush a bit brightly since this was the first time someone did that.

Meanwhile far away from the Fortress… oddly enough some person was watching what was going on through some binoculars and whistles at some of the things Emerald did with Libra shortly after that moment.

"Wow, can't believe Light even tamed the Demon Queen this fast, interesting wouldn't you say Tasogare?" A man said while he grins at some of the actions that Emerald did before the man looks at an elder man next to him who had a cold look in his eyes.

"You know I'm not interested on what he does with women, Dark. Though I knew the Demon Queen was weak in her own way." Tasogare said.

"Eh to give her credit, she was locked away here on her own and had brain minions to keep her company, and considering what Light and we are… well… everything else is pretty much just a time waster since we can't be killed by normal means… still…" Dark said with a flip of his wrist before he got a psychopathic look on his face while he watched things continue.

"**Think I could end that bitch after Light is done to see how he would react?, he was labeled as one of the dangerous guys even for our kinds standards and I would love to get into a fight with him… or maybe set something up to piss him off down the line…" **Dark said while he got some twisted ideas in his head right now.

Tasogare rubbed his beard a few times before saying this.

"Her being alive or dead won't mean anything so do what you want."

Dark grins more at that before he said this when he had an idea.

"Great, all we need to do is let Light leave this world first, knowing how he is, he will go on ahead and let that Gata woman know things ahead of time… I should have 10 seconds to end that bitch so might as well give her one last good memory before I erase her existence here… and this Dimension entirely… hehehehe… **HAHAHAHAHA!**" Dark said before he got a mad cackle while his body's energy jolts a little but he managed to keep it calm enough so Emerald won't sense him.

"Indeed. And no one would be the wiser." Tasogare said with a cold look.

"Yeah… mind doing me a favor and getting a head sized freezer?... you should get what I have planned later right?, I'm oh so going to enjoy the look on his face later." Dark said before he chuckles psychotically while his unstable energy mimicked his mad state.

Tasogare shook his head with the way of Dark's thinking.

"You got to lay off the freezer stuff. That's an old cliche Mushroom War thing those humans used in their movies and stuff."

"Hey you try finding a way that doesn't involve a rotting body down the line, and don't get me started with those magic spells that require a constant source of magic, Human's at least had some good ideas involving non magic stuff… besides…." Dark said while he looked through the binoculars before he looked at Tasogare.

"**After I show him the head of that bitch, I won't need it anymore anyway, I at least have a reason for my madness since our home was destroyed by this bastard, remember that the Globs came because of Light's possible lineage after all… so why not make him suffer while I take him apart again and again?, or did you forget thanks to you're advance age old man?... I remember what happened to my family when they were sealed away in a place worse then this… don't fuck with me about my methods when you're just as worse with your experiments."** Dark said while he gave Tasogare a cold empty look that bordered on not having emotions at all.

Tasogare however sent a little power to keep Dark in place while making sure Emerald didn't sensed it.

"**I watched that tone if I were you. I have not forgotten for what that bastard is responsible of. And I don't give a shit about what you think of me and my experiments. Though what angers me is that I lost some great subjects including the one that is now working for Emerald."**

Dark in turn just looks at Tasogare without flinching before he chuckles and looked back though the binoculars again.

"Well even if we did fight, we would get nowhere with killing one another again and again, we can pretty much erase anyone but our own kind and get it on with anyone we want and help birth new kids with our traits, but it's not light I hate… it's his ancestors, remind me but when a Anti-existence is born, they can at anytime reincarnate into a new anti-existence and choose to age up or down depending on their mentality right?, well remember Emerald's great, great, great, grandfather?, well I believe he brought in that Bordux guy and that's when our world was fucked, I just want to see if Emerald has any link with Bordux or something, personally, I'm interested in that book, we have dimensional hopping thanks to some evolution and what not but his book is another thing altogether, I mean seriously did you see it reform with light?, pretty sure no other Enchiridion does that." Dark said while his eyes were seen through the binoculars and they blinked a few times so they can focus.

"True, no Enchiridion has ever done that. I am curious on how he got it." Tasogare said.

"Yup, personally as long as I can fight interesting people and get my hands on that book, I'll be one happy Anti-existence… wow, never knew that bitch was that flexible, maybe I should just knock her out and train her as a breeder back at base, we are running low on them since normal ladies can't take the process for long, hmm… choices choices, at least Light has good taste in the ladies, anyway did you get what you came here for?, think it was for some Thought demons to experiment on and what not." Dark said before grinning at the position Emerald had Libra in.

Tasogare shook his head again at Dark's antics before speaking.

"Yes. Found 5 that seemed worthy of this. And as for the Queen, like I said, do what you want with her."

"Hehe… well then… why not let me get you a sample from her so you can clone her… pretty sure that should help with keeping those thought demons under control and stuff." Dark cryptically said while he gave Tasogare a dark grin.

"Very well. Do that then maybe keep the real one alive as your cumdump if that pleases you." Tasogare said.

Dark laughed at that before he calmed down a moment later.

"Cumdump!, never thought I would hear you say that… anyway I'm still deciding but if I at least get you some DNA, I could have you clone a few lades for me later, I'll make a portal out of here so why not let the boss know that things are going well while we use Light as a way for easy work." Dark said while he points to a nearby rock before a dark light shot from his fingertip and a portal opened on the rock like a doorway being built.

"Alright. But don't do anything else stupid while I'm gone." Tasogare said.

"Maybe… I do have a good show right now, just remember…. While we can kill one another again and again… many in our group fear me because of my… **games with others… so try and not cross me old man… unlike you I have nothing to lose so try and not make me lose interest in staying on your side… alright?" **Dark said while he got an extremely cold look in his eyes while he ignored Tasogare to watch the show that Emerald was putting on right now… but unlike most saner Anti-existences… Dark was unique in that he could do whatever he wanted as long as it felt interesting… hell he even destroyed a few dimensions just because it was boring to him and all with a bored look on his face before which shocked even other anti-existances.

Tasogare shook his head before he walk towards the portal.

Dark just chuckles before he said this while the scene went back to Emerald who had Libra pinned up against the wall and was fucking her ass without holding back.

"Hehe, keep entertaining me Light and I may let that bitch live… if not… welll… you lose a new bitch today." Dark said while the scene focused on Emerald who was gripping Libra's breasts while he thrusts his hips hard, thanks to how long Dark and Tasogare were talking without Emerald or Libra knowing, Emerald and Libra did go through a few rounds already and Emerald was licking and sucking on the side of Libra's neck.

Libra moans a few times from that action as she enjoys her breasts getting played with.

Emerald in turn then lowered his right arm to go under Libra's right leg and lifts it while he keeps fucking her and had her look at him while he kissed her again.

Libra moans before she returns the kiss before making it intense when she gripped the back of Emerald's head with one hand to deepen the kiss.

Emerald just returned the kiss while he wondered what Libra was thinking now since he and she have been going at it for quite awhile, the bed was a mess now and would have to be replaced so they were slowly working their way to the wall and Emerald was still going strong to give Libra her long overdue fucking that she was denied for so many years.

'_Oh yes. I really really needed this. I almost forgot how good this is. Last time I felt this good was when I was given Gata. I must keep having more.' _Libra thought as she kept the kiss up.

Emerald then surprised Libra when he fully flipped her so that she was resting her back against the wall and after using an arm to pull her towards him, he was now lifting and lowering Libra on his dick with serious thrusts backing them while he full on made the biggest kiss he could with Libra while he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on.

Libra moans loud in the kiss before saying this between kisses.

"O-Oh yes… *smooch*... Emerald… *smooch*... yes." She said before locking lips with Emerald again.

A moment later, Emerald made a large growl like noise when he fully hilts himself in Libra's ass and gave her the biggest creampie he could which slowly starts to fill her up.

Libra moans loud as she felt that before she climaxed hard from her pussy.

Emerald however keeps on holding Libra steady on his dick while he rides out his orgasm before he tapped off but before he could do anything else, Libra started to look like she was drifting off on him which made him chuckles in amusement when it looked like she wanted to stay up more.

"P-Please… Give me… m-more." She said.

Emerald chuckles again before he said this when he pets Libra on the head.

"Maybe later, for now you should rest, don't worry, I'll stay by your side until you wake." Emerald said with a gentle smile on his face to the exhausted Libra.

Libra this time blushes from that smile before she attempts to lean in so she can kiss him.

Emerald in turn did just that when he kissed her back and pets her back gently so he could sooth her to sleep.

It wasn't long as Libra kissed him a few times before she was out cold but let out an adorable snore.

Emerald chuckles before he walked to the bed and after seeing how messy it way, summoned his book and after having it flip a few pages, he summoned a pretty large bed from it and gently set Libra on it before he got into bed next to her and after pulling the blanket over her and himself, gently placed an arm over her and pulled her in so she could cuddle with him.

Libra, in her sleep, snuggled up closer to Emerald before having a happy look on her face.

Dark in turn just chuckles before he said this simply.

"Lets see… she gets… a pass…" Dark said before he decided to take a nap for now while the scene went to much much later with Libra slowly coming to.

"Hmmm… boy what a dream." She said before getting up a bit and stretched.

Though she did feel something draped over her waist which made her look down to see an arm on her for some reason.

"What the?..." She said before looking to see who's arm it was.

It was Emerald's arms and he was snoring a bit next to Libra while he had a relaxed look on his face and it seemed that Libra and Emerald were on a different bed entirely.

Libra was a bit surprise before she starts remembering what happened yesterday that made her blush a few times before chuckling a bit.

"Definitely not a dream. Which I'm glad is not. Best sex I have since ages."

Emerald in his sleep had a grin on his face before he mumbles this.

"Hehe… Libra… Gata… slow down… e-enough of… me to go around…" Emerald mumbles while the bed sheets shift a bit which showed he was having a wet dream right now.

Libra blinks a few times after hearing this before thinking.

'_Is he really dreaming about us?'_

Though Emerald really getting a tent under the sheets did answer for Libra though he did say a few new names.

"Hehe… N-No Lillum, Gata's not ready for that… L-Libra might be up for that though… hehe, yeah Maite, you can have fun with Gata, might as well bring in PB, Marcy, and Phoebe as well hehehe..." Emerald mumbles in his sleep while his boner got bigger.

Libra was shocked after hearing that before thinking again.

'_Okay… don't know who those people are but… that boner of his is tempting. Might as well give him a reward for the best fuck he gave me.'_ She thought before she carefully got out of Emerald's arms and got under the covers before she was facing Emerald's dick.

It was still at it's 12 inch state at the moment and was at full power as well, looks like he was having one intense dream right now.

Libra licked her lips before she gently gripped Emerald's dick with one hand before she lightly strokes it.

Emerald groans in his sleep while his dick throbbed in Libra's hand and she could feel how hot and thick it was, even had thick veins on it.

Libra again licked her lips as she kept stroking Emerald's dick before she brought her head to his dickhead and starts to lick the head.

Emerald groans from that while Libra could taste the precum that Emerald's dick produced after a minute while he fidgets as he stayed asleep.

Libra continues this action before she opens her mouth and swallows it as best as she can before she starts bobbing her head.

Emerald moans in his sleep and his hips thrust once for a moment when he felt the pleasure spike and Libra's lips got sealed over the dickhead as a result which gave her full access to Emerald's dick.

Libra mentally giggles a bit as she continues to bob her head on Emerald's dick before Libra uses her tongue to lick around.

Emerald groans more in his sleep while his dick starts to throb in Libra's mouth as time went on and she could taste more and more precum the closer Emerald got.

That's got Libra to bob her head a bit faster as she wanted to have a good taste of Emerald's cum.

A moment later, Emerald groans loudly before he fired his load right into Libra's mouth and his body shuddered through his orgasm while he quickly filled the Demon Queen up with his semen.

Libra was a little surprised at the amount before she tries to gulp it down before she stroked Emerald's dick to make his orgasm stronger.

Emerald's orgasm did get stronger while his dick fired more of his load into her mouth before he tapped off 15 seconds later and starts to wake with an unfocused look on his face but could feel the after effects of an orgasm which made him look down and grins in amusement when he starts to wake fully and just enjoyed her work while his blanket hid his now awake state from Libra's view.

Libra giggles as she bob her head again on Emerald's dick after swallowing his load to make it hard and strong.

Emerald heard that before he waits to see if he could hear any juicy things if Libra was audible with her thoughts while he shudders a bit from Libra's actions.

Libra then used her tongue to lick around as slurping noises was before Libra had this thought.

'_So good. If Gata doesn't show any interest, maybe I can make this a new king here and maybe give Gata a sibling.'_

Emerald however was no mind reader, and when he felt Libra using more of her mouth, he surprised her when he lifts his hand and pets her head under the blanket.

Libra blushes a bit brightly when she felt that which caused her to continue this action before using one hand to massage Emerald's balls.

Emerald groans from that while he pets Libra's head more.

"Oh fuck yeah, nice wake up call Libra, keep this up and I'll make sure to give you a quick round before I go back for a moment to give Gata and Prismo a heads up before I come back to get you while you pack a suitcase or something." Emerald teasingly said while he keeps petting Libra's head.

Libra didn't need to be told twice as she got rougher on her head bobbing before she uses her tongue to tease and lick the tip of Emerald's dick.

Emerald groans from that while he keeps petting Libra's head before he gripped the bed sheet and pulled it aside so he could watch Libra's work, though he did have an idea.

"Hehe… ever think of using those large breasts of yours on my cock?" Emerald said while he hoped Libra got where he was going with this.

Libra did blink before she giggled as she pulled her mouth away before using her breasts to smother Emerald's dick before Libra starts moving it up and down.

Emerald groans from that before he gave Libra a toothy grin.

"Oh fuck yes, I gotta say for a lady who didn't get much in who knows how long, you really know how to please a dick." Emerald teasingly said while he enjoyed seeing Libra worship his cock right now.

Libra chuckles a few times as she continues this action while staring at Emerald with lust in her eyes.

"Well a girl's gotta remember what to do with a guy when I'm planning my escape."

Emerald chuckles at that and got an idea that showed if the look on his face was any indication.

"Well then, why not pretend that I'm the warden and I just caught a prisoner who's trying to escape and you are using your charms to get out of my clutches?" Emerald teasingly said to the Demon Queen.

Libra was a bit surprise to hear that before grinning a bit.

"Kinky. You're so much more fun than Gata's father."

"Hehe, well I aim to please, though I am wondering, what happened to the Demon King?, pretty sure if he's as tough as you, he would be here as well if he couldn't't be killed normally." Emerald wondered while he took a moment to think of what the Demon King could look like.

Libra however stopped moving her breasts when she had a frown on her face.

"There was no king since the _man_ I was with was a one night stand. Doesn't even know I have a kid but he was one of the deathless Globs that locked me up."

Emerald in turn frowned and for a moment his body bursts with power before he calmed down… though his voice did have a demonic echo.

"**What?... I get that you may have been tossed in here if you were planning to take over worlds and you couldn't be killed by normal means… but you mean to tell me that your… ex-lover… was the one who tossed you in here?... please tell me he's not related to Hunson or something, because he's the only deathless guy I know who doesn't piss me off on first meetings." **Emerald growled out while he sat up on the bed and his eyes flash between normal and pure white from his rising anger.

Libra sighs a bit before she spoke up.

"Sorry to say this but… Hunson is the father."

Emerald's eyes flashed pure white from that before Emerald pinched the bridge of his nose and he sighs a bit from that while he calms down.

"Damn… just… damn… and considering the Nightosphere is a separate Dimension separated from all of the Ooo dimensions… I'm guessing that unless I missed a possible alternate Nightosphere or two, this is the same Hunson abadeer right?, ruler of the Nightosphere, has an amulet of Chaos, pretty much a goof normally but when he gets serious he can be scary?, I ask because I have it in with a few alternate versions of his daughters Marceline the Vampire Queen, long stories for each but he got with this human woman and she birthed Marceline, but in some worlds, the woman kept Marceline or abandoned here but point is, he got it on with this human woman and some stuff happened, he's still locked in the Nightosphere though so he has to take portals to Ooo to visit for short bursts of time." Emerald said to see if this was the same Hunson that he knew of.

Libra was a bit surprise after hearing that before sighing a bit.

"That's him alright. Though there is something you should know. I maybe an evil Queen but even I had regrets. I didn't want to put that whole portal thing inside Gata but I had no choice. My thought Demons were too weak for that. Besides the second I was out, I would remove the portal from Gata. As for Hunson well, reason he didn't know was because I wasn't planning to tell him since I knew he would want to make my child rule the Nightosphere if the Vampire Queen didn't take it and I was not going allow that."

Emerald looked at Libra with a surprised look before he said this with one last thought.

"Let me guess, you nearly killing Finn when you had a moment of freedom was because he was getting in your way huh?, desperate?" Emerald asked when he remembered the Demon Queen nearly ripping Finn in half before she got forced back though Gata's mouth.

"Yeah pretty much. Though if Gata had feelings for the boy, I would've brought him back to life since Death owes me one favor after I beat his ass in poker." Libra said before chuckling at the memory.

Emerald chuckles as well before he said this when he was much more calmer.

"Well don't worry, hopefully you and Gata can have a real mother/daughter moment, and if Hunson tries anything to put you back here, well I'll add a summoning crest on your arm later, it will let you summon me so I can kick his ass for trying to harm you… let me put it to you this way and try and not take it the wrong way… but Hunson lost his shot to get with a sexy Demon Queen and while I have multiple ladies… I pretty much honor their choices and those who want to stick with me… I get pretty protective of, and unless you say no or find another person, you might as well be one of my women, and I'll take on anyone to protect them, even from the Globs themselves!" Emerald said while he got a serious look at the end while his green eyes glow with some power… not enough to show real intent but enough to show he was serious about protecting what he considered his, and his ladies in his harem were his and he would give his life again and again to protect them.

Libra was a bit surprise to hear that but otherwise giggled a bit before she said this.

"You know, you're the only one that has shown me kindness and has given me one Nightosphere of a fuck. So for my choice… I'm definitely sticking with you. No other man can satisfy me like you. So you can bet that sweet ass of yours that I'll be your woman."

Emerald grins at that before he surprised Libra when he gripped her under her arms and pulled her into a intense kiss for a moment and rolled over so that Libra was on her back before he pulled away from the kiss to give her this intense look while he grins in amusement.

"Well then… time for this new Demon King to give his Queen the first wake up fucking of this relationship, better brace yourself, I'm going all out to celebrate and may show a new surprise that I can do with some spells." Emerald growled out before he leaned down and kissed and sucked a few times on Libra's neck before he made a few hickeys on her neck to faux mark her as his.

Libra moans from that while she was feeling a bit happy on the inside.

"Yes Emerald. I'm all yours. And if you really go all out… I don't mind if you put a bun in my oven."

Emerald chuckles again at that before he growled this out when he aimed his dick at Libra's pussy.

"Oh don't worry, I'll take my sweet time training you to take a truly serious me first before I give you a kid… got to make sure we go on some dates and stuff first, having fun fucking is one thing but making sure we click personality wise is another… now… better relax, because I can also use the shrink and growth spell for this!" Emerald growled out before his body starts to grow over Libra while his dick stayed the same.

Libra blinks in surprise as she saw how big Emerald had gotten.

Emerald, who had a much deeper voice thanks to his larger frame, chuckles before he spoke up with a really deep voice.

"So… ready for a real powered pack fuckathon?, I kept the dick the same size so you won't break, and just FYI, only I can do this, and possibly others with regeneration or deathless states can do this since growing this big hurts like hell for a moment and if not careful, can really damage a body in case you're wondering." Emerald said while he rubbed the head of his dick on Libra's pussy which really pressed into it thanks to the angle.

Libra was a little surprise when she heard that before shuddering a bit when she felt her folds being rubbed.

A moment later, Emerald, with an enlarged hand, gently gripped Libra on her waist and eased himself back into Libra and his dick, 12 inches at this time, went right back into her and a large bulge was felt by Emerald and Libra when Emerald bashed into her womb with a sligh thrust of his strengthened hips and stops for a moment to let Libra adjust to that before he got serious.

Libra did groan for a bit but otherwise was enjoying this as she gave Emerald a look to keep going.

Emerald in turn chuckles before he gently lifts Libra up with one hand before he slammed her back down with some more strength before he repeats his actions while going a little faster each time while he enjoyed the sight of Libra's pussy getting pulled out a tiny bit from how hard it tried to suck Emerald back in which Emerald gave when he thrusts his hips upward to really hit Libra's womb directly.

Libra groans a few times before moaning loudly as she was loving the sensation.

"Oh fuck." She said before saying it over and over again.

Emerald in turn gave her a toothy grin and would have kissed her but because of his increased frame, he just gave her what she wanted while he keeps fucking her pussy while Dark at this time, who had gotten some listening equipment and a recording device, was wearing them while he enjoyed the show while he got some pretty juicy info for later use and a portal opened near him before a Humanoid figure walked through with a stoic look on her face before she was fully scene when she was in focus since the portal did distort images a little.

She appears to be a wood nymph like Huntress Wizard but has some variants of a pine tree but from her appearance, it's like was part water elemental with her leafy hair being made of water.

Dark looked back for a moment, looked back to the binoculars, then back at the person again before he spoke up when he wasn't seeing things.

"Oh Hey Kyra, nice to see the sexy you again, so what does Tasogare need if he is sending his top scout?" Dark said while he looked back through his binoculars.

"Not just Tasogare, the boss wants to know what's taking you though from the look of things you're just enjoying yourself as the peeping tom as always." Kyra said as she shook her head.

Dark made a funny when he held where his heart was and said this like he was hurt.

"Ah, I'm shocked that you would think that of me, and after I just learned some juicy info from my… peeping as you would call it that we can use later… though considering you like to Scout… that should be calling the kettle black don't you think?" Dark said before he got an amused grin on his face.

Kyra however frowned before she said this.

"Tell me what info you have that is considered "juicy" and I won't have to slam a hard book on your testicles in your sleep."

Dark however just fell silent while his hair covered his eyes while a cold feeling emits from him and he said this with a deadly tone.

"**Considering you are nothing more than just a Wood Nymph Hybrid from a Ooo based world… you really should watch the threats…. **They could get you killed if you piss off the wrong person you know…." Dark said before the cold feeling went away and he smiles innocently at Kyra but the message was clear, threaten him again and he would erase Kyra and knowing his personality, not even the boss or Tasogare hearing of this and coming after Dark would stop him…

Kyra however wasn't phased by that she gave Dark a cold look.

"I'm not scared of you… pervert."

Dark in turn laughed a bit before he stood up and afte setting up the equipment just right, walked over to Kyra with an amused grin on his face.

"Well then, considering you keep calling me a perv and what not which made me forget giving this info for free… why not a trade… I give you the info for a pretty good time… and yes I would risk you biting my dick off since I can regenerate another… the info is that juicy since it deals with a certain deathless being who helped rezzed my homeworld into nothing… but thats as much as I'm going to give… otherwise I'll keep this info to myself for later use for my own amusement." Dark said with a grin on his face while he looks down at Kyra.

Kyra however crossed her arms as she gave Dark a 'are you kidding me look'.

"I will take the info but no on sleeping with you. You can keep on your littling 'scouting' mission."

"Then I guess I'll be keeping this info to myself then... just one thing first." Dark said before he gripped Kyra's throat tightly and looked her in the eyes with a mad look.

"If you want to threaten me, then bring another Anti-existence with you next time who would protect you since you are not one, you of all people should know we never do anything for free, I do this because it amuses me… Light does it to get lucky with the ladies and to protect his friends, Tasogare because of his experiments, and the boss because he wants to free the rest of our kind who were sealed away… and before you make a smart remark or attack me… all it will do is just amuse me since in the long run… compared to me… you might as well be a low ranked fight which won't amuse me and I'll erase you in an instant… remember that since Anti-existances can, if they wish… erase anything they want… body… and soul…" Dark said before he let Kyra go and turned away from her.

"Remember that next time you want to try and *force* me to do anything, I do things because it amuses me… and I only joined your group, not to free my kind, not for the boss, you, or anyone… but because I find it amusing that our group is going to possibly fight Globs." Dark said while he had a twisted grin on his face.

Kyra rubbed her throat a bit before frowning a bit at Dark.

"I don't care what amuses you. I have no goals of my own except fighting."

Dark just chuckles at that before he shrugged while he keeps walking to his equipment.

"Well then… you might as well be nothing more than a mindless doll, doing nothing but follow orders… not really amusing to me… if you were, you would get that info for free but you know my cost for it if you want it to complete your mission, may give it to another for free if they amuse me… so if you complain to the boss or Tasogare… well… like I give a damn what they think… they know me better then you so they should know better then to send a unamusing bitch to me of all people." Dark said with a grin on his face while he equips his headphones and got ready to listen in again.

Kyra grumbles since she knew she can't come back empty handed before she walked over and yanked the headphones off of Dark's ears.

Dark, though a little surprised, just gave Kyra a cold look while he had a raised eyebrow when he wondered what in the multiverse would give her an idea like that since he did pretty bad things to people for less.

"I came here for the info and the Boss wouldn't like it if I came back empty handed. So I'll give you what you want in exchange for it but also for you to just shut that mouth of yours up."

Dark chuckles a bit at that before he said this when he turned to Kyra.

"Well then… let me give you a little advance on who the info pertains to and lets see how you may react… it deals with Hunson Abadeer… Ruler of the Nightosphere…" Dark said while he grins at Kyra.

Kyra raised her eyebrow at the mere mention of the ruler.

"And?"

"Sorry but the rest is coming after our fun time… people may consider me insane but I'm no fool, you would run off after I gave that info without haste." Dark said with a surprisingly calculating look in his eyes, seems beneath the psychopathic traits, he had some decent street smarts, made sense considering how he lived.

Kyra grumbled a bit before she gave her response.

"Fine. But I have my rules. No kissing, and no screaming your name and anything else."

"Fair enough… that is if you can control yourself later when I cloud your mind with lust… just a pro tip… you think Light is the only ladies man?, I've been with more ladies then he has and only a small handful likes to stick with me from how good I am… and another tip… well… some of them were alternate versions of Huntress Wizard and no matter the variant, she's more stoic then you… so put two and two together and you should get a gist of how badly I broke those variants out of their shells." Dark said while he opened a portal nearby and gestured for Kyra to enter.

Kyra however wasn't moving as she said this.

"I don't have to know since I can hear each of their screams from my room. Though I'm disappointed in those variants."

"Says the lady who has to sleep with the guy to get info from him, why not ignore the talking and we just have fun… besides you never know what I got packing… a real monster down there just to let you know, plenty of Anti-existences know a simple shrinking and growing spell so…" Dark said before he walked through the portal with an amused look on his face.

Kyra grumbles before she just went to the portal to follow Dark.

Though Dark did pop his head free of the portal after Kyra enters and Dark summoned some kind of creature that looked like a shadow version of himself and gave this order.

"Give me a signal when Light is done and is about to leave this world and if the lady there stays for a bit to pack, if she goes instantly, just ignore them." Dark said before he popped his head back into the portal before it closed in front of the shadow double who went back to look at Emerald and Libra.

Meanwhile… the portal that Dark used opened up in a pretty fancy room with a large bed before Kyra, who was further down the path, walked into the room first followed by Dark who had an amused grin on his face.

Kyra however looked at Dark and said this.

"Just remember, I'm only doing this for the info. I have no attraction for you. Also I have no interest of being one of your women and anything else."

Dark chuckles at that while he went to remove his shirt.

"Fair enough, but try saying that after our fun, and you never did see my body so…" Dark said before he fully removed his shirt and Kyra saw to her shock how toned Dark was and it looked like, while not bulky, his muscles looked like they were trained to perfection.

Kyra blinked in a few times as she saw this before shaking her head a bit.

Dark then went to remove his pants and they were in a similar state while he had a massive bulge in his pants, seems unlike Emerald, if Dark was mimicking him, Dark went to a full 12 inches instead of 8 as a warm up, looks like he goes all out on his ladies to be.

Kyra was a bit curious when she saw how big the bulge was.

Dark then removed his underwear which showed how massive he was to Kyra while he stood there in the nude with a grin on his face and liked the look on Kyra's face while he was fully nude now.

Kyra was very shocked as she saw how big Dark's dick was before actually blushing a bit which explains why the HW variants kept screaming his name.

Dark chuckles at that before he gave Kyra a gesture to get her attention to look up at his face.

"I believe it's your turn now, or do you want to just remove the pants and get straight to the fucking." Dark teasingly said while his dick pulsed with blood.

Kyra was able to regain her composure before having a stoic look on her face as she just went to remove her clothing.

It took a moment before she fully nude.

Her skin was a mixture of blue and grin while her body looked a little slender but was strong looking while her breasts were at least C-D size.

Dark grins at the sight before he approached Kyra and said this when he circles her.

"Wow, guess you're not so unamusing as I thought with a bod like this, pretty sure you would be able to seduce anyone." Dark said before licking his lips while he admired Kyra's body.

Kyra however rolled her eyes from that as she crossed her arms which made her breasts moved a bit.

"I have no interest of seducing anyone."

"Hehe, alright, but considering things… why don't I do my good deed of the day and let you pick what to do first… I can lick you're holes out if you want, I do at least know a proper order to please a lady before she begs for more." Dark said with a grin on his face before he opened his mouth and had his tongue lengthen til it was at the middle of his chest.

Kyra was a little surprise to see that before looking at Dark.

"Fine. But the begging part won't happen." She said before she went to sit on the bed.

"Fair enough… though I at least recommend laying back on the bed so you won't fall back from the pleasure." Dark teased before he walked over to Kyra and knelt between her legs and got a good look at her pussy before he licks his lips and used a finger to gently rub Kyra's folds.

Kyra did had a slight shudder but made sure to be stoic before she lays on her back and let Dark do his thing.

A moment later, Dark opened his mouth before he made one long lick on Kyra's folds and bud before he did so again, this time with a longer lick which started at her asshole before ending at her bud again and he repeats the motions.

For a moment Kyra was remaining to be stoic before she begins to shudder a few times as she felt Dark's tongue licking her holes and bud.

For a minute, Dark keeps his actions up before he went to Kyra's pussy and slowly pushed his tongue inside of her to see how she would react, and to see if she had a hymen or not.

Kyra did jolt as she felt before Dark got his answer when he finds that the wood nymph still has her hymen.

Dark was a little surprised by that but didn't think much of it when he wiggles his tongue in her pussy while he made sure to not break it… he wanted his dick to do the honor of that after all, unless he could use this to get a bit more out of this.

Kyra shudders more as she felt Dark's tongue move around more in her pussy but was making sure to not blush from this.

Dark in turn chuckles a bit at her stubbornness and pulled his tongue free of Kyra's pussy after a few minutes and surprised her when his tongue shot deep into her ass and wiggles around big time, seems that he wouldn't show mercy here.

Kyra did let out a groan after feel that which surprisingly made her folds feel wet.

Dark then used his fingers to play with Kyra's bud and used his index finger to slowly finger her pussy while he enjoyed watching Kyra's response to his actions.

Kyra's body moved a bit from these actions as she groans a bit more before she slightly let out a moan through her teeth.

Dark in turn just keeps going with wiggling his tongue more and more in Kyra's ass before he used his free hand to go to her bud and tease it more before he pinched it hard to see how she would react to that.

Kyra groans before she jolts again after feeling her bud getting pinched.

Dark keeps this up while he could feel Kyra getting closer and closer as time went by before he sped up his tongue action on Kyra's asshole to really set her off.

Kyra groans and finally moans a few times before she actually felt her climax getting closer and closer.

Dark then finally set her off when he adds a couple fingers to Kyra's ass and starts to finger it hard while he really pinches her bud to help spike her pleasure to new heights.

That last act made Kyra groan a bit louder before she felt her pussy squirt out her juices.

Dark grins with an amused expression on his face while he went more wild with his actions so he could help Kyra's orgasm get much stronger.

And stronger it did as Kyra continues to climax before stopping after 20 seconds passed.

Dark then pulled his tongue free of Kyra's ass before he spoke up after he stood up and looked down at the panting Kyra.

"So… how was that for a perv?, pretty sure that's a strength of mine in this case." Dark said with an amused tone to his voice.

Kyra did pant a bit and even though she has a stoic look, surprisingly she had a slight blush on her face while recovering.

"I-It was… quite impressive."

"Well if you think that was impressive, wait till I fuck one of your holes… but I believe it's proper for the lady to suck the mans dick after he did a good job of making her cum like a squirt gun." Dark said with an amused grin on his face and he points to his throbbing dick.

Kyra did see this which caused her to have another blush before looking at Dark.

"Very well. Just sit on the bed."

Dark grins more at that before he moved to sit next to Kyra before he laid on the bed next to her with his hands behind his head while his dick stood like a tower for Kyra to see.

Kyra did see it before she was facing in front of it.

She hate to admit it but… it was an impressive size… for a perverted jerk.

Kyra grabbed Dark's dick with one hand before she starts to stroke it a few times.

Dark groans a little from that while he relaxed on the bed.

"Oh yeah, really get the tip and base, little tip if Tasogare ever needs you to seduce a guy, really sensitive there." Dark said with a amused/ lustful tone to his voice.

Kyra didn't reply as she kept stroking Dark's dick but did listen as she brought her head up to Dark's dickhead before Kyra sticks out her tongue and starts licking the head before going to the tip.

Dark groans from that before he brought his hand to Kyra's head and surprisingly pets it gently which showed that Dark thought she was doing good so far.

Though Kyra might've blushed from that, she still rolled her eyes before she opens her mouth and swallows Dark's dick as much as she can.

Dark groans more from that and just placed his hand behind his head again while he watched Kyra suck his dick with a grin.

Kyra may be a virgin, but the way she sucked on Dark's dick made her look like a pro. Did someone teach her or something.

Dark however didn't really think much about it since Kyra could have had some training thanks to one of Tasogare's agents being used and just liked how good her mouth was.

Kyra continues to bob her head before she uses her lick around before using one hand to grab Dark's balls before squeezing them a few times.

"Oh yeah, no need to be gentle with the squeezes, I learned long ago to love the pain so bring it on if you want to get a bit of payback while I have my fun." Dark said with an amused grin at Kyra's reaction to that request.

Kyra did blinked a bit before having this thought.

'_Fine then if you want pain, then you got it.'_ She thought before she went rough on her head bobbing while squeezing Dark's balls a bit harder like if it was a stress ball.

Dark hissed from that while his dick throbbed a bit in Kyra's mouth.

"Oh FUCK!, really feeling that one!" Dark groans out while he enjoyed the pain and pleasure.

Kyra rolled her eyes as she kept giving Dark what he wanted as the hybrid kept going rougher and rougher on Dark's dick and balls before Kyra used her tongue to roughly lick the tip on Dark's dick.

Dark groans and moans while Kyra's body felt really warm when she realized that she was practically having Dark of all people at her mercy right now, granted for an exchange of info for sex, but still… Dark was one of the more insane people and he was about to fuck her brains out soon.

Kyra then starts to bob her head faster and hard before squeezing Dark's ball very hard like if she was trying to squish them.

Dark jolts hard from that before groaning loudly before he starts to buck his hips a bit which forced a bit more of his dick into Kyra's mouth each time, seems he really enjoyed that.

Kyra might've gagged a bit but she kept going while making sure that Dark kept receiving this much pain.

"Oh fucking!... Fuck of fucks!" Dark muttered while his dick throbbed harder and harder as he got closer and closer to blowing his load.

Kyra can feel that which made her bob her head faster and harder now.

A moment later, Dark tossed his head back and roared before he fires his load right into Kyra's mouth and her cheeks puffed out big time when Dark had a massive payload for her.

Kyra was a bit shocked at the amount before she tries to swallow Dark's load before Kyra uses her hand to stroke his dick a bit.

Dark groans from that while he rides out his orgasm before he tapped off 15 seconds later with a loud groan.

Kyra was able to swallow all of Dark's cum before she uses her mouth to clean his dick for a moment before the hybrid pulls her mouth away.

Dark took a second to pant for breath before he said this when he saw how Kyra drank his load down.

"Hehe… so… how did my load taste?, primo stuff right?" Dark teasingly said while his dick stayed erect shockingly enough.

Though Kyra was a little surprise, she wiped her lips a bit a she stares at Dark with stoic look.

"The texture was… interesting to say the least."

Dark chuckles at that before he said this with a wide grin on his face.

"Well I aim to please and it seems your body loved the taste if you're dripping pussy is any indication." Dark said with amused tone to his voice.

Kyra did look down only to blink a bit as she saw how wet her pussy was before mumbling curse words on her body's reaction.

Dark chuckles before he sat up and surprised Kyra when he turned her onto her back and stood over her.

"Now… a bit of a side deal… if you want to keep your first time for a different guy, or gal, then I can respect that… but if you want to keep it… I get to go full on ass and no holding back." Dark said while his dick throbbed a few times to show how excited he was.

Kyra did blush a bit from that but had a stoic look on her face before looking at Dark.

"I'm not saving myself for anyone so do what pleases you so I can get the info."

Dark shrugged before he aimed his dick at Kyra's pussy.

"Alright, don't think I didn't try and help you though, the first time hurts and I am on the large side." Dark said before he rubbed the head of his dick on Kyra's folds to help lube it up more.

Kyra did shudder from that before she waits for Dark to act.

A moment later, Dark, after getting lubed up enough, starts to push the head of his dick into Kyra's pussy and she could feel how massive Dark was when the head of his dick entered her and he slowly pushed forward after he gripped Kyra's hips.

Kyra grinds her teeth for a moment as she kinda underestimated Dark's dick as it goes deep in her pussy.

A moment later, Dark bumped into Kyra's hymen and and just grins at her while he waits to see how she would react.

Kyra groans for a bit before feeling Dark's dick touching her hymen.

She knew what will happen before taking a deep breath and looked at Dark with a determined look.

"Just do it already."

Dark just looked like he was thinking on that before he said this.

"Alright, on three then… one…" Dark said before he thrusts himself balls deep before Kyra knew what hit her while Dark grins when he could feel her pussy spasm on his massive cock.

Kyra's eyes widen before she hisses loudly as she felt her hymen tore apart before she tries to not let any tears out even though some already did.

Dark just chuckles before he starts to thrust his hips hard before Kyra could adjust and Dark could see a little blood pouring from Kyra's pussy.

Kyra groan and hisses a few times before she grabs the sheets with her hands as the blush on her face deepens.

Dark in turn just speeds up his thrusts while he wondered what Kyra was thinking right now as he keeps pounding her pussy without mercy.

'_D-Damn… never thought I would lose my first time to this jerk. Even if I wasn't saving myself for anyone like if there's a chance for me. Now I can feel my body actually enjoying this as my pussy tightens around his dick.'_ Kyra thought as she kept groaning for a bit.

"Hehe, man talk about a top class wood Nymph pussy, would have thought you would have found a bond mate by now, but I'm not complaining." Dark said before he thrusts harder and faster in Kyra's pussy.

Kyra groans again before she let out a moan or two before looking at Dark with a blush stoic look.

"P-Please… I'm not interested in finding a bond mate...T-That would slow me down."

Dark chuckles at that before he gave her a twisted grin.

"Then why is your pussy squeezing me like it's begging for my cum?, face it, your body is desiring a strong mate, and if not me, sooner or later, you'll be wanting one now that your body knows the joy of sex!" Dark said before he leaned down and latched his mouth on one nipple and sucked on it hard.

Kyra let out a groan or two as her blush deepens again while trying to be defiant.

"N-Not true."

Dark just chuckles before he sucked harder and fucked Kyra much harder while he felt amused from her stubbornness and decided to fuck that out of her, if anything, it would be amusing to hear Kyra call his name out.

Kyra can see what Dark was trying to do as she tries to be strong and not give in even of she was moaning and groaning a bit loudly from the pounding the hybrid's pussy was receiving.

Dark in the meantime just keeps on fucking her before he could feel her orgasm getting close already thanks to her being a virgin, Dark felt amused that a virgin would try and outlast him and keeps fucking her more and more until…

Kyra grinds her teeth a bit before she groans a bit loudly as her pussy tightens around Dark's dick before climaxing on top of it.

Dark grins from that but he didn't stop fucking her to show that he wouldn't show mercy to Kyra right now so he could get what he wants.

Kyra taps off 25 seconds later before kept moaning and groans as her pussy was getting fucked again.

Dark in turn fucked Kyra through orgasm after orgasm while he enjoys the slowly breaking stoic look on Kyra's face when he keeps giving her pleasure without orgasming himself somehow.

Kyra's stoic look kept falling even though she tries to strengthen it but failed a bit each time as a pleased look was starting to appear while the hybrid's blush deepens each time. Made her look cute on the spot.

Dark Chuckles before he thrusts harder and harder while he pulled his head away from her breasts.

"So… about that no kissing rule…" Dark said while he thrusts harder and harder in Kyra's pussy and felt her cervix and bashed into it again and again while he threatened to bust into it.

Kyra did blush more before saying this.

"N-No." She said but was sounding off a bit.

Dark in turn just grins while he thrusts harder and harder before he said this in front of Kyra's face.

"You sure?... this could be your only time to have some fun you know… why not get all the works if so?... unless you want some more in the future…" Dark teasingly said while he slowly starts to slow down for some reason while he grins at Kyra more.

Kyra felt which surprisingly made her felt bothered by that before looking at Dark.

"W-Why slow down?"

Dark chuckles before he whispered this in Kyra's ear.

"_You know why… if I can't get a kiss or something… well… guess I'm not doing a good job to get you to change your mind, so I may just stop and tell you the info and just leave to find one of my ladies to get this massive load from my balls… all built up and ready to fill a needy womb." _Dark teasingly said while he slowed down more.

Kyra blinked a few times believing she can finally get the info she need but surprisingly… part of her body doesn't want this to stop. Now she's feeling a bit of conflict to whether or not to… give in.

"_Giving up on giving what your body wants in 3….2…. 1½ ….1…." _Dark teasingly said while he slowed his thrust more and more and starts to pull free and the head was inside of Kyra and he dramatically starts to pull free slowly.

Kyra whimpers as she felt defeated thanks to her body before looking at Dark.

"W-Wait."

Dark stopped pulling free and half of his dickhead was still inside of Kyra before he looks at the Hybrid and just said this with a teasing grin.

"Yes?" Dark asked while he had an amused look on his face.

Kyra beyond more humiliated by this while feeling disgusted with herself.

"Please… continue."

Dark chuckles before he leaned in a bit.

"So… what can I do now to get you to feel more pleasure?" Dark teasingly said while he wiggles his dick and slightly pushed his dick back in and the head of his dick popped in but no more.

Kyra couldn't bring herself to say it but her body was begging her to as it wanted to feel more pleasure.

"K-Kiss… me."

Dark in turn just slammed his lips onto Kyra's right then and sent his tongue into her mouth to play with her tongue and there before he thrusts his hips as hard as he could and busts into Kyra's womb a moment later and starts to fuck her pussy without mercy.

Kyra moans loud in Dark's mouth before she actually returns the kiss before wrapping her arms and legs around Dark in a tight embrace.

Dark in turn thrusts harder and faster while he could feel Kyra getting closer to orgasming and could feel his own orgasm getting closer and closer while he roughly gripped Kyra's breasts.

Kyra moans loudly in Dark's mouth again as her orgasm kept getting closer and closer while her hold on Dark tightens.

A minute later, Dark groans loudly before he came hard inside of Kyra's womb directly and it quickly starts to fill her with the heated juice.

Kyra moans loudly again as her pussy tightens greatly around Dark's dick before the hybrid climaxed hard on it.

Dark in turn fired his load for 20 seconds into Kyra's pussy before he tapped off with a groan.

Kyra taps off a few seconds after before she tries to catch her breath for a moment.

Dark however surprised her when he pulled his dick free to see his payload dripping from Kyra's pussy and wiped his forehead with an amused look on his face.

"*Phew*, now that was good, might as well tell you the info now since you held you're end of the deal for some fun, I can find one of my ladies for some more fun if you want to end this now." Dark said with a grin on his face while he looks at Kyra…. He thought she was done after giving her that one creampie?

Kyra pant as she had a deep blush on her before saying to Dark.

"M-More…"

Dark blinks at that before he looked at Kyra with a raised eyebrow.

"Er… just to be sure… but you said more right?" Dark said while he had a slightly surprised look on his face.

"Y-Yes." Kyra said.

Dark didn't know if this was some kind of Lust overload or something, but he did grin before he gave this order.

"Well then… get on all fours my dear… I got an ass to destroy." Dark said with a highly amused tone to his voice while his dick stayed iron hard.

Kyra didn't say anything but did what Dark said as the hybrid got on her hands and knees and showed Dark her ass while semen still dripped from Kyra's pussy. Good thing she can't get pregnant from that unless she's in a bond.

Dark chuckles before he starts to approach Kyra, while the scene went out of the door while to some surprise, Dark had opened a portal to his room in the main base and Tasogare, in his lab, heard Kyra yell which gave him a rare shocked look with his eyes.

"Yes Dark!... YES!"

"Good Glob… he got to Kyra." Tasogare muttered before he facepalmed when he would have to question Kyra on how in the Multiverse did this happen since she was pretty adamant about not getting with anyone… and Dark of all people?, what did he do to get her to agree to that?... though he would consider having the walls of his lab reconstructed to have soundproofing when he heard Kyra yell this when Dark did something shocking to the Wood Nymph.

"Please keep smacking my ass!"

Shockingly enough, Dark lasts for nearly an hour before he walked out of his room with a pleased look on his face while the camera points in Darks room while he said this to Kyra.

"I'll let Tasogare know about the info and I'll fill you in later, thanks for the fun Kinky Kyra, hopefully we can have more fun even after you return to normal, hehehe." Dark said while he vanished from view to show Kyra on the bed… she had semen dripping from her pussy and ass and her face was covered with spunk, in fact most of her body was covered in sperm while she had a fucked up look on her face and she had mini orgasms every few seconds.

However she still was able to have one normal thought after everything.

'_Can't believe this happened. Hope there's no alternate me that has the same problem.'_

Meanwhile with Dark who entered Tasogare's lab, he had a grin while he looks for the mad scientist while he avoids the machines.

Tasogare appears in front of Dark but was giving him a half lidded look on his face.

"Hehe, guessing you heard my latest conquest huh?, first off, don't worry, I'm sure she will be fine… after a few days of recovering…. Second, I have a sentry watching Light and I have not gotten a signal yet on if he left, and third before you consider experimenting on me, I had some pretty juicy info that I found out that I was planning on giving Kyra to tell you and the boss but all things considering… eh I might as well do her a favor and tell you in her place." Dark said while he had a grin on his face.

However Tasogare had to say something.

"First of all, thanks to you, I'm gonna have to make these walls soundproof. Second… Seriously? Kyra? I don't know what you did how you managed to get her in bed with you but you better hope she returns to normal because no girl that goes to you comes out the same."

"Right, well not to question your intelligence but you never made this place soundproof before and you knew me for how long?... and second, people may call me psychotic but even I have my intelligent moments, and third, considering I found out a little something something about Hunson and an unknown illegitimate child… I figured you of all people would be the most interested from the possible research material... but I guess not." Dark said before he counts down from 3 while he starts walking away with his hands behind his head.

"Stop." Tasogare said with some authority in his voice.

Dark did so before he looked back to Tasogare with an amused look on his face.

"Yeees?" Dark said with an amused tone to his voice.

"Tell me more about the ruler of the Nightosphere and this unknown supposedly legitimate child and I won't have to bite your head off in some degree that you're not trying to corrupt Kyra." Tasogare said.

"Hoooo… getting protective of your favorite scout are we?, well I would say I would rip you in half for that threat but we both know we can go through with our threats and I am in a good mood so… long story short, the Demon Queen and Hunson bumped uglies and had a kid… Gata… and the Demon Queen fearing that Hunson would try and force her to be the the next Ruler of the Nightosphere never told him, not only that but Hunson was one of the beings who locked the Demon Queen away, funny isn't it?, seems even family members get no mercy from a Glob like beings wrath, then again the Demon Queen did try and take over the multiverse… but eh… anyway like I said, Gata is Marceline's half sister and she doesn't know it so in a sense, Gata is half thought demon Queen or whatever the Demon Queen is and half soul sucking demon it seems, so do with that info on what you will, I could honestly care less about it except for getting me some amusement down the line with some possible family drama, now if you'll excuse me, I got some more… as Kyra would put it, peeping and what not and see if I can find out if there is anything else that's juicy and get you a sample… I have made my choice on what to do with the Demon Queen and things are going to get very interesting very soon." Dark explained before he starts walking away again while he had a very amused look on his face.

Tasogare was a little surprised at this info before he rubbed his beard a bit.

"Well you probably decided to keep her alive for your own pleasure so no surprises there but… hearing about Abadeer's other love child is interesting news."

"Yup but I have a more… drama based idea with the Queen and watch Light squirm as he tries to help her, now if you excuse me, I got a Demon Queen to visit… seems like Light is getting ready to leave thanks to my sentry's signal." Dark said before he made a portal on a nearby table and jumped up and through it before it closed before Tasogare could stop him.

"Damn that boy. Might as well tell the boss about this info before I reinforce the walls to be soundproof. I would hate if Kyra ends up being Dark's bond mate."

Meanwhile with Dark…

His portal opened in the air and he lands on his feet near to where he was watching the show in the room and saw his sentry wearing his listening device and Dark grins when the recorder was still on and would listen to it later, for now, he looked back to see Emerald making a portal after he had given Libra's arms and legs some odd tattoo like runes, painlessly as well.

"There, now you can't use you're full power from the get go, not that I don't trust you but we are about to go to Prismo's and he may have a heart attack if he knew you were able to run wild at anytime and could summon the Globs if he wanted so… better to make sure that we get out of the time room first after we get Gata, though I do say those tats make you look pretty exotic and tempting... I'll be going through first to at least let them know so grab some things that you want to grab and I'll be right back in say… 10 minutes?, hard to tell how time flows here compared to the time room so if I'm late… well just blame Prismo and his wonky room." Emerald said with an amused grin on his face.

"Sure thing handsome. Hopefully you can take me on a real date as way to celebrate." Libra said while grinning.

Emerald chuckles before he grabbed a hand and gently kissed the top of it before he lets go.

"Milady, Dimensional Helix had some pretty good restaurants and some of them owe me a freebie so grab a nice dress before you leave here for awhile, I'll be back my Dream Queen." Emerald said before he turned to the portal and walked through it which left the Demon Queen behind.

"Well then, I better get packing before I can reunite with Gata." She said before she went to go find a suitcase.

"Well… I wouldn't say that…" A new… chilling voice… spoke out from behind the Demon Queen.

Libra jolt before she turns around only blink when she who was in her room.

Oddly enough, it was a man, and he looked… eerily like Emerald but the feeling he gave off… had none of the kindness or warmth that Emerald had… there was even an unsettling grin on his face for some reason while the man approached the Demon Queen.

Libra stepped back a few times before frowning at the man.

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my home?"

"Hmmm… interesting Questions, well first off… my name is Dark… an Anti-existence like Light or Emerald as he's called by others… as for why I'm here…" Dark said before he vanished and Libra had a strong hand placed on her mouth and she was lift into the air by Dark while he gave her a horrifying grin.

"I'm here to get a sample from you and give Light some agony simple as that… I want to see him pissed off, I want to see him really lose it!... especially after what I do to you… you see… a little tip… injuries by Anti-Existences inflicted on lesser beings are for a… well… unhealable if they want them to be unhealable… I would have just ended your life here and now and not even Death could help you but I'll just ask you a question… which arm do you like the most?... I'll let you keep that one after I rip your other arm off." Dark said while he grins more while his psychotic energy spills a little for Libra to sense.

Libra's eyes widen before she tries to break herself from Dark's grip.

"Ah, a fighter, me likey, tell you what, I'll make the choice for you…" Dark said with a twisted grin while he raised his right hand and aimed it at her left shoulder and before she could do anything… Dark sliced his hand through her shoulder… severing her left arm from her body which dropped to the ground while Dark tightened his grip on her mouth to keep her from screaming loudly.

Libra's eyes widen in horror as she screams loud in pain in Dark's hand before Libra tries to call her demons using her mind.

While they were called and they tried to get to their queen enmass, Dark's shadow got in the way in full view and with a ball of dark energy, shot it towards the first one and like with Emerald's attack, the attack bursts and a wave of dark energy obliterates them all and unlike Emerald's attack… this one was much more… intense and when it fades… there was an empty void that never fades… in fact the void starts to cause reality around it to crack a bit while Dark grins at Libra's reaction to that…

Libra's eyes widen in shock as she saw her guards getting killed before seeing everything get destroyed before she tried to kick herself free from Dark.

However her attacks seemed to have no effect while he grins more and he said this when he drew his right arm back.

"Oh don't worry… I won't kill you… but you won't wake up for a long time… I'll even do you a favor and destroy this prison after I toss you to Light… hehe, I wonder what he will think when he see's your comatose body in this state." Dark said before he thrusts his arm forward and his hand shot right through her stomach, narrowly missing her spine while Dark whispered this in Libra's ear.

"_First off don't worry… this injury is healable… same to that stump where you're arm was but only to stop the bleeding so you won't bleed out… and finally… thanks for that juicy info about Hunson and you're daughter… I'll put it to good use later, now… nightly night Dream Queen." _Dark whispered with a twisted grin on his face.

Libra's eyes widen in shock but was starting to lose consciousness but was able to think this.

'_N-No… Got to save… G-Gata…' _She thought before blacking out.

Dark chuckles when Libra fell limp on his arm before he said this with a twisted grin on his face.

"Sweet dreams Dream Queen, not sure when you'll wake… but I'm sure it will be interesting to see how Light will react when you do." Dark said before he looked to Emerald's portal and with a quick strong throw, tossed Libra's comatose body into the portal and leaned down to grab the severed arm before he held his hand up and a large ball of darkness appeared which starts to shake and rumble while he starts walking away.

"5… 4….3…" Dark said while he opened a portal nearby and walked towards it while he continues his count down.

"2...1…" Dark said before the portal closes on his last work.

"0…" Dark said while the portal closed right before the ball bursts and the prison Dimension was engulfed with darkness and every Thought Demon, every structure, every island… the entire Dimension was devoured by the darkness and obliterated instantly while with Emerald who was finishing his talk with Gata and Prismo.

"... so as you can hear, Libra will be coming here with limiters on so no need to summon the Globs Prismo and best of all, Libra really does want to get to know Gata here, pretty sure compared to Hunson, she would be mother of the year if she actually tried, hahaha!" Emerald said before laughing while he saw the stunned looks on Gata and Prismo's faces.

Gata, who was still wearing the swimsuit from earlier, was still stunned at the story but looked at Emerald before crossing her arms.

"Can you really trust her?"

"Well maybe not at first so I'm not leaving her alone for a bit but-!" Emerald tried to say before his portal seemed odd before he looked back to only have his eyes widen and his pupils shrink in horror… when he saw Libra flying through the portal and blood splattered from her but he didn't care when he used shocking speeds to catch her.

"LIBRA!" Emerald yelled out after he caught Libra in his arms… but she was unresponsive while Prismo got wide eyes from what he saw, not only from the Demon Queen actually being damaged this badly but from her form, one was an old woman, the other was a Kee-oth like figure, but this… was like a more adult version of Gata surprisingly enough.

Gata had wide eyes as well as she got close to Emerald only to have her eyes widen in shock when she saw the Demon Queen, aka her mom, but she was also missing an arm and had a hole through her stomach.

Emerald… for a rare moment was at a loss for words when he saw how damaged Libra was while his body shook… not from sadness… not from horror… no… pure… raw… rage…

"Who...**th**e...f**uck….** Did th**is…" **Emerald growled out while his body bursts with power, knocking Gata onto her ass while veins formed on Emerald's face when his rage builds and it was visibly seen when his face looked like rage incarnate.

Gata was now feeling a little scared with the way Emerald was acting.

"E-Emerald?" She tried to call.

Emerald in turn gently set Libra on the ground before he growled this out to a nervous Prismo.

"**Prismo…. Heal her… before I truly lose it… I'll be back." **Emerald growled out before he shot into the portal with shocking speed while Prismo, who was slowly getting over his shock, looked at Libra when he wondered if he should heal her or not… though Emerald going on a rampage here would be bad so…

Prismo sighs before he waved his 2D like hand and Libra's body was bathed in a multicolor light and most of her injuries were healed… the hole in her gut, yeah, but for some reason her arm didn't grow back, but the bleeding did stop thankfully.

Gata was a bit confused before looking at Prismo.

"Why isn't her arm growing back?"

Prismo took a look at the wound before he got a serious look on his face.

"This is… this wound was caused by an Anti-existence, no wonder I couldn't heal this fully." Prismo said while he got a thoughtful look on his face.

Gata was shocked when she heard that before looking at Libra for a bit.

"What Anti-existence did that?" She asked Prismo who got a serious look on his face.

"Let me be clear, remember what I said about Emerald being the only Anti-existence I wouldn't call my personal guards on?, because compared to the rest of his species nowadays, Emerald is a practical saint, odd quirks with women included, most Anti-existences are normally in for themselves and if someone harmed… Libra if I heard her name right… this badly and so soon after Emerald left her… then someone wanted to hurt Emerald mentally since an Anti-existence is virtually impossible to kill for long unless they willingly reincarnate into a new anti-existence for a clean slate, though I have no idea as to why or how, but this wound is unmistakably one that an anti-existence made, not many can make an unhealable wound after all and one this perfectly controlled to allow the blood to stop but prevent the arm from regrowing thanks to my abilities, whoever this is… is a strong one… and the… insanity I can feel… is definitely not normal." Prismo said while he made a bed in the room and teleports Libra's body onto it after he cleaned her body off of her blood.

Gata was still shocked at the info before looking at Prismo.

"Do you know which Anti-existence did that?"

Prismo however shook his head before he said this with a regretful look on his face.

"Unfortunately my powers don't work on an Anti-existence, why do you think I granted your wish and made a portal under Emerald instead of teleporting him directly?, and I can't read Libra's mind since I need her permission to do that, I already tried and it seems like she put up some pretty high level mental defenses, most likely as a way to protect herself in her sleep." Prismo said while he gave Gata the regretful look.

Normally Gata wouldn't care about Libra's state but seeing the condition the Demon Queen was in made Gata feel… sad for a moment.

Though the duo did jolt when they heard this from Emerald's portal.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **Emerald roared before a massive amount of energy was felt that showed Emerald was far beyond pissed right now while Prismo gulped when Emerald returned and his hair hid his eyes and everyone could see how tense Emerald was right now.

Gata was scared and worried for Emerald before she cautiously approached him.

"E-Emerald? Are you okay?"

"..." Emerald however was silent when he walked by Gata before he sat on the ground nearby while he rests near Libra's bed and his hair hid his eyes from view and Prismo looked at Gata and shook his head no to let Gata know that talking with Emerald right now was a very bad idea.

Gata however felt like Emerald needed help before she walked over to Emerald before Gata gently place her hand on Emerald's shoulder.

Emerald in turn looked at her with a hard to read expression.

"Even if it was a prison, it was her home for so long and when I got there… it was all gone… the Dimension was destroyed entirely…" Emerald said with a dull tone to his voice.

Gata was shocked when she heard that.

"G-Gone? Even her thought Demons?"

"Yeah, unless some were out of that Dimension, then I don't see how anything could have survived from that kind of destruction." Emerald said while he looked away from Gata with a faraway look in his eyes.

Gata didn't know what to do or say in the matter.

However she did decide to do this as Gata hugged Emerald from behind despite the fact that she was still wearing her swimsuit.

Emerald, though a bit surprised and had a slight blush, did calm down fast while he placed a hand on Gata's right hand… and she could feel him shaking, either from sadness, leftover rage, hard to tell right now…

Gata then tries to help him feel better.

"E-Everything will be okay Emerald. At least… mom is safe."

"Yeah… wonder how she will take it though if she wakes soon…" Emerald said while the scene went back to Dark when he got back into the base and saw that he was near Tasogare's lab and loved how his portals worked, they always seemed to work in his favor and could hear somethings from the lab, seems Kyra woke and was talking with Tasogare.

"I take it you already know what happened?" Kyra ask she was being stoic but was blushing in embarrassment.

Dark then walked into the room with a grin on his face and Tasogare and Kyra noticed Dark with the Demon Queen arm and Dark wiggles his eyebrows at Kyra.

Kyra however turned her head away but still spoke up.

"So you got the arm. I take it you killed her and destroyed that dimension?" She asked while still not looking at Dark.

"Eh not really, got her arm, destroyed her dimension, put her into a coma after putting a healable hole in her gut and threw her after Light before I left, he's probably blowing a gasket right now, anyway, here's the arm old man, hope to see some interesting ideas with it later." Dark said while he set the arm on a nearby table and Tasogare saw that it was a clean cut from the shoulder.

Tasogare inspected the arm a few times before looking at Dark.

"Indeed. This arm will be quite useful for what I have in store."

"Oh goody, useful from you means a fun time for me sooner or later." Dark said with an amused tone to his voice.

Tasogare and Kyra had sweatdropped while giving Dark half lidded looks.

"Why is sex the only thing on your mind?" Kyra asked.

"I don't know, you tell me?, besides I got that info and arm for Tasogare, took down a dimension with ease and caused Light some pain, so I believe I did well today… or do you need a reminder of what I can do?" Dark said before he gave Kyra a teasing grin.

Kyra frowns a bit before the duo heard Tasogare's voice.

"That's enough now Dark. Don't want no conflict here."

"Hey, I'm a lover not a fighter in the right conditions… besides compared to the expendable help, I can actually get things done so you can't deny I can get things done if the reward if right for me, so unless you need anything else from me, I'm going to get a bite to eat, have fun with the arm but not too much fun, hehehe." Dark said before he starts walking away with an amused grin on his face.

Once he was gone, Kyra grumbled before looking at Tasogare.

"Forgive me if I'm being insensitive Master but I wish that Dark was one of the anti-existence to be nonexistent."

Tasogare in turn just hummed at that before he looks back to the arm.

"Maybe, but as annoying as he is, he does get things done as you can see, so the Boss ignored his more… eccentric antics as long as he gets things done and as long as no one tried to sabotage him, Dark has a 100% success rate in his missions, besides… unlike me, the Boss actually personally meets Dark while the rest of us are normally messaged by codes and what not so unlike us, Dark knows the bosses real identity, so you could say that unlike me who's the head scientist, Dark is the boss's right hand man for getting things done, even with his stubbornness and has to be forced to do things sometimes, that's just how good Dark is, even if he doesn't respect athority, he does listen to the bosses orders for some reason except in cases that distract him like him finding something more amusing but he gets the mission done sooner or later nonetheless." Tasogare said while he picked up the arm and walks to a special container to preserve it to prevent any rotting.

"Even so… wish that idiot wasn't a gigantic pervert all the time." Kyra said.

"Well you weren't exactly complaining when I heard you of all people all the way down here." Tasogare simply stated while he gave Kyra a half lidded look as he passed the hybrid.

Kyra blushed brightly in embarrassment before glaring a bit.

"Hey! It wasn't like that. That fool wouldn't share the info with me and my body… was sadly weak. Well that's last time I'm ever getting near that pervert. Get some other poor woman to talk to Dark."

"And yet you agreed to the exchange in the end, besides, as annoying as he is, he has a odd charisma with women so they would probably be put in your state, and considering you know his body better than I do, can you honestly tell me he won't somehow talk you into more… rounds?... well while I can get as irritated with him as I want and kill him till the Multiverse ends, I won't complain much if you need to use him to relax… just make sure that it doesn't get in the way of your work as my assistant, you did have too much free time sometimes and sometimes sat in here for hours…" Tasogare said while he grabbed some beakers and what not to start his experiments with the Demon Queen's arm while he sets a table up.

Kyra was now frustrated by that as she stomped her foot a bit.

"The only thing that relaxes me is completing a mission and training. I don't need that fool's body for anything."

"Maybe, but remember one of your lessons since you're not an Anti-existence and your body can get tired, every person needs some time to relax even if they don't want it or they will burn their body out, I won't force the matter but if your work performance starts to drop from you getting tired, I may force you to get with Dark or some other person, I may like a good conversation as long as it's informative, but I won't hold back on those who work under me… **Am I clear Kyra?" **Tasogare said before he looks to Kyra with a cold look in his eyes.

Kyra did slightly shudder from that look before bowing her head a bit.

"Y-Yes Master. Though anything but Dark."

"Hmmm… perhaps, I could try and make you a partner so you can have it customized to your liking, though fail missions and instead of punishing you, I could force you to be Dark's pet for a bit, hard to tell which is worse for you considering your body likes what he does." Tasogare said with a stoic look on his face.

Kyra was taken back by that as she didn't like what she heard.

"You wouldn't."

"Would I?, like I said, Dark has a 100% success rate with his missions, and I do have to ask… **Since when did I need your permission to do anything to a disobedient servant?" **Tasogare said while he got a slight edge to his voice.

Kyra did shudder a bit before trying to regain her composure.

"N-Never had… M-Master."

Tasogare keeps looking at Kyra before he hummed and looked back to his table where he had placed his beakers and what not.

"Good, keep doing well with orders and I won't do anything unpleasant and I do reward you sometimes, besides… weren't you the one who begged me to take you in and train you after I killed the person who tried to kill you and your family?, my condition for even agreeing was that you follow my every order, or do you want to leave and go back to being a victim like the rest of your kind?" Tasogare said while he remembered that many Wood Nymphs, hybrid as well of various surprising elements were lacking in combat skills and they were mainly a seductive race.

Kyra did remember that before shaking her head.

"No Master."

"Good… make no mistake, compared to back then, you are much stronger, but try and learn your place here, if you are not careful, Dark, the boss, or I, if angered enough can leave lasting wounds that won't heal unless we will it or erase your existence entirely, I'm not saying it to be a threat but I heard that you did threaten Dark which was a stupid move, you have brains after all, use them since I don't have you as my assistant for physical skills only." Tasogare said with an observant tone to his voice like he was stating a fact.

"Y-Yes Master." Kyra said as she gulped a bit from the threat.

Tasogare noticed and rolled his eyes before he said this.

"Relax Kyra, as long as you do you're job well you are no threat to me, hence I have no reason to harm you, for now, try and find a way to relax that doesn't involve training because I'll be busy for a few hours experimenting with this arm, maybe read a book or write a story or something that doesn't involve much physical effort, remember that a healthy mind and body in balance will make you stronger, you are no barbarian so don't act like one." Tasogare said before he walked over to the container with the severed arm with a syringe so he could get some blood from it.

Kyra did have a thoughtful look on her face before responding.

"I will probably do so at once." She said before she starts walking out of the room.

"Just make sure that if you find some kind of partner for the bedroom, make sure to have a silence seal on the door, I don't want to hear you or your partner scream like I did a bit ago." Tasogare said after he got the blood while he keeps his serious tone.

Kyra did blush in embarrassment but kept walking before saying this.

"That won't happen because I don't need a partner. Anything physical, with or without a bond mate, will make me weaker."

"Let me just say this then, while I won't disagree with you, I know how Wood Nymph biology works and yours is geared towards finding a bond mate sooner or later, and since you had sex and know what it feels like, your body will betray you sooner or later by at least trying to get you in sexual situations, even I go find a woman every now and then but that's because scientifically speaking, sex helps with helping the body and mind relax, even if you hate Dark, how do you feel physically and mentally?, would you complain if it was anyone else here?" Tasogare said while he saw Kyra near the exit.

Kyra however stopped walking after hearing that but stayed silent as she faces the exit.

Tasogare saw that but didn't say anything so she could think, if it was one thing Tasogare was known for, it was his way of knowing when to speak and to not speak.

Kyra continues to stay silent before she exits out the room without saying a word.

"Hmmm, wonder what she will do now after this talk… oh well I have experiments to run so I'll just let her think things through." Tasogare said before he went to the table while the scene went to Kyra who was alone with her thoughts.

'_Damn… hate to admit it but… Master was right. Even if I despised Dark with every fiber of my being… my body seems to react a bit as I remember the… pleasure that Dark gave me.' _Kyra thought as she punched the wall with her fist.

Though thanks to some people passing by, one of them jolts near Kyra before a female voice asked this.

"Everything alright Kyra?, never saw you act like that before." the female voice said while soft footsteps were heard.

Kyra blinked a few times before she turns around to see who was speaking.

Turns out it was a black furred Rabbit Humanoid a little shorter than Kyra and saw that this was that one named Clover, surprisingly popular with the ladies around the base for… obvious reasons since her kind from her dimension had both genders, she had B to C sized breasts, petite hips, and wore a simple tank top and loose pants to help hide her massive member, rumors had it that it rivaled Dark's size without any magic backing her and was normally sought out by females, some males even since she had a friendly personality.

"Oh hello Clover. Sorry if I startled you. I was just… thinking on something." Kyra said.

"Really?, anything I can help with?, I'm smelling a nice smell from you for some reason *Sniff*... hmm… smells familiar but I can't put my finger on it…" Clover said while she smiles kindly at Kyra, Clover was naturally friendly so she didn't have any pervy undertones, but if set off, she was a natural fuck machine thanks to her breeding nature.

Kyra blinked before stepping back a bit.

"No. Nothing to worry about. I was actually about to head to my room to rest."

"Rest?, you?, well that's a surprise, you normally like to train or something, need anything?, I got nothing to do for a few hours before I meet one of my girlfriends for a date, everyone's been so nice to me, and all I have to do here is seduce prisoners for info." Clover said with a smile on her face since she didn't like any of the bloody stuff, she preferred the more loving method after all.

Kyra did sweatdropped a bit as she know all too well of Clover's 'interrogation' tactics.

"No it's okay, I'm fine."

"Alright, I need to meet up with Dark anyway if I had nothing else planned at the moment, see you later." Clover said before she starts walking away… wait… Clover was meeting Dark?... how the hell did that happen?

Kyra however blinked a few times before she called out to Clover.

"W-Wait."

Clover looked back with twitching ears before she looks back at Kyra with a curious look on her face.

"Yes?" Clover said when she walked back to Kyra.

"Since when did you and Dark suddenly… hang out?"

"Oh that's simple, he helps with interrogation by fucking me in front of prisoners after they get some kind of medication put in them, says seeing them squirm and beg after seeing how hot I can get really helps with loosening tight lips, besides, I have both genders so I have twice the libedo so he sometimes uses a spell to turn himself into a woman so we can have some more fun, says its amusing when I have him or her at that time choke on my cock, so nice and tight, and the newly formed pussy, that's a feeling that few can beat." Clover said while she smiles at Kyra without breaking the happy look on her face and her dick twitched under her pants and Kyra saw how massive she was.

Kyra blinked in surprise when she saw that before blushing a bit.

Clover in turn tilts her head cutely before she spoke up.

"So why do you ask?, I mean you normally have no interest in relationships in general… or are you finally interested in having some fun with others?" Clover said before she smiles more at Kyra.

Kyra blinks for a bit before shaking her head.

"N-No. I was just curious is all."

"Ah, alright, well if you want to have some fun with me later or something, you know where to find me, though I have one last question… if you have no interest in relationships, why is Dark's scent on you?, I had a hard time placing it because of you're leafy and watery nature but now I was able to sort it out." Clover said before getting an imp like smile on her face.

Kyra's eyes widen after hearing that.

"That can't be. I made sure to shower thoroughly."

Clover hummed before she said this with a mischievous tone.

"Did you clean your holes out thoroughly?, you would be surprised how deep Dark can fire his loads after all." Clover teasingly said when she walked up to Kyra and grins up at the slightly larger woman.

Kyra blushed in embarrassment before lowering her head.

"Don't remind me."

Clover then surprised Kyra when she got onto her toes and lightly kissed Kyra on the lips before she said this with a slightly lustful tone to her voice.

"Oh but people with a good nose for scents can easily tell once they figure out where the scent came from… why don't you follow me and I'll make sure that people smell my scent on you instead of Dark's… that is if you want… like I said I got a few hours of free time before I meet with him so why not get some more experience… I mean think of it this way, training to use your body to seduce unsuspecting targets for information or for letting their guard down to end them… isn't that an effective way of doing things?" Clover said before she stepped back a couple steps.

Kyra was at first surprised from that sudden kiss before blushing brightly after hearing Clover's proposal.

'_Why does everyone keep telling that? But what's the use of ignoring it when you knew that sadly deep down… that they're right. Might as well just get over with it.' _She thought before looking at Clover.

"Alright… I'll accept your proposal."

Clover grins at that before she walked over to Kyra and gently held her right hand.

"Great, let's get going then, I was always curious on how freaky you can get, and just a little tip… try and not underestimate me because of my small body." Clover teasingly said before she walked away from Kyra after letting go of her hand and Kyra could see Clover's toned petite ass which swayed too and fro.

Kyra did blush a bit before shaking her head as she starts following Clover to some place.

A few minutes later, Clover entered a room and Kyra followed her in, to see that half of Clovers room looked like it was cuteness incarnate with how many stuffed animals and other cute things on one side of the room, but the other… looked like some kind of BDSM dungeon and there was a freaking stand with many sized dildos, from around 5 inches in length but with many features and what not, to freaking dildos that had a label that said Clover size and some were shockingly bigger while Clover walked to the more homey side of the room to look at a mirror that she had real quick while she looked to see how Kyra was taking in the sights.

Kyra blinked in surprise since this was the first time she been to Clover's room.

The hybrid did expect the cuteness stuff but the BDSM was definitely unexpected.

"Interesting… room you have." Kyra said while she looked around the room and blushed at the larger sized dildos.

"Thanks, sorry for the sex toys and what not, I had to train to be able to take some serious poundings from more of the actual monster sized prisoners and I guess I got hooked on the thrill of it, anyway why not take a seat while I get changed, I want to try a new outfit that I got yesterday and I do need a second opinion after all before we have our fun." Clover said before she grabbed some kind of wrapped package.

Kyra raised her eyebrow a bit before shrugging as she sat down.

"Very well. I'll wait till you return."

"Thanks and sorry about that, if you want, I can give you an outfit to wear in case you want to have an easier time seducing anyone that interests you." Clover said while she smiles at Kyra before she enters her bathroom.

Kyra though blinked when she heard that before waiting patiently for Clover to come out.

Though to some confusion, Clover took 10 minutes to get what she wanted on while Kyra took what Tasogare said to heart and picked up a book on Clover's bookshelf, thankfully there were two sections to allow easy picking, one for regular books, fiction and nonfiction, and the other was about sex positions and other things to really make your partner squirm or beg for pleasure.

Kyra was a little surprise when she saw that wanted to go for the regular books but… something in her mind was telling her to look at the sex parts of the book.

And low and behold, when Clover exits the bathroom finally, she saw Kyra looking at a sex book called the kama sutra and silently giggles when she also saw a regular romance novel next to Kyra on the bed.

"You know, I got more books if you want to take some with you for later viewing." Clover said while her body was hid from view from Kyra's book.

Kyra blinked a bit when she heard the rabbit humanoid's voice before closing the book.

"Thank you but better in here than in my room so Dark doesn't go snooping around." She said before lifting her head up but only for her eyes to widen while blushing brightly at what she saw.

Turns out, Clover wore a red Lingerie like dominatrix outfit and her dick swinged free and like Kyra thought, her dick was just as massive as Dark's without any kind of enhancement, her breasts were cupped lightly with a bra that only held the bottom to make them more pronounced but didn't hide her nipples, honestly aside from a surprising bat theme, which could have been a gift from a Marceline variant that was on their side, it looked surprisingly cute and sexy on Clover.

Kyra was still surprise to see this as she blushes brightly.

Clover grins at that before she posed a little in front of Kyra.

"See something you like beautiful?" Clover teasingly said to the Hybrid with a lustful look on her face.

Kyra blinked before she turned her head away but the blush on her face says otherwise.

"You look… nice." She said.

Clover giggles before she sat at the edge of the bed while her dick was hidden between her legs.

"You know, you can leave if you're nervous, pretty sure Dark made you do the deed I bet knowing him, I can just uses some toys to pass the time or watch multiverse TV, got millions of channels so plenty to watch after all." Clover said with a surprisingly patient tone to her voice, and considering the state of her dress, most would think she would be aggressive right now.

Kyra was a bit surprise to see that Clover was patient. In truth, she was feeling somewhat nervous, which was surprising since she never felt nervous.

However, the hybrid had already agreed so there's no turning back.

"N-No. I'll prefer to stay." She said after looking at Clover.

"Great, though since you were more or less forced into your first time… want to do a role reversal and give me orders?... I can be as dominant or as submissive as you want… mistress Kyra…" Clover said before she gave Kyra a teasingly lustful look at the end.

Kyra blushes a bit brightly from that before saying this after fake coughing in her hand.

"F-For now, you can be… dominant… Mistress Clover."

"Very well… just one question… how dominant do you want me to be?... just to give an idea… I can be slightly aggressive… or treat you like a cumdump and use you for my pleasure… I get a lot of practice with prisoners so I can adapt for you if we ever have more then one meeting like this… just saying in case you need me to rock your world." Clover teasingly said while she leaned in and placed a finger on Kyra's chin and made her look Clover in the eyes and Kyra could see Clover's growing lust.

Kyra was blushing brightly before saying this.

"I-I guess… a bit of… both?"

"Very well… I'll build up from teaching you some things all the way up to seeing how much of a slut you can be…. And considering you want me to be dominant…" Clover said before she got up from the bed and gave this order with a grin.

"Unless you want to dress up to please your mistress… I want you to strip for me… I want to see what kind of soon to be cock craving slut I'm working with." Clover said with a dominant tone to her voice.

Kyra blushes brightly before saying this after standing up.

"Y-Yes Mistress." She said before she took a moment to undress before being completely nude.

Clover licked her lips before she looked down and chuckles while she walked up to Kyra and placed a hand on the Wood Nymph's shoulder.

"Looks like you brought your mistress a treat… seems you forgot to clean yourself out thoroughly…" Clover said before she points down.

Kyra blinks before looking down only to have her eyes widen when she saw that there was still leftover cum from her time with Dark.

"Glob dammit Dark." She said.

Clover giggles before she gave Kyra a lustful look.

"Why don't you lay on the bed and I clean you out with my tongue… you already know about my time with Dark so getting an early treat from him won't be an issue." Clover said while she gestured for Kyra to sit on the bed while Clover's dick twitched a few times to show that Clover was starting to get turned on right now.

Kyra blushes when she saw that before she went to sit on the bed before spreading her legs to Clover.

Clover licked her lips before she knelt down between Kyra's legs and gently spreads Kyra's folds to see quite a bit of Darks load leak from Kyra's pussy and looked up at Kyra right when she opened her mouth and gently starts to lick Kyra's pussy and lapped up Dark's semen each time it leaked from the Hybrid.

Kyra shudders for a moment as she felt Clover's tongue licking and cleaning out her pussy.

Clover then went to Kyra's vaginal hole before she slowly had her tongue go inside of the Hybrid's pussy so she could really clean Kyra out.

Kyra shudders more as her blush deepens a tiny bit before the hybrid let out a slight moan or two.

Clover in turn gave Kyra a cute eye smile when she was doing a good job with the Hybrid and wondered what Kyra was thinking right now when she keeps on licking her pussy out.

'_Interestingly enough, compared to Dark, Clover's lick felt… genuinely nice with how thorough she is. I can see why she's the most favorite one.'_ Kyra thought as she moan a bit more.

Clover in turn giggles while she made sure to be as gentle as possible and could feel the last of Dark's semen flowing from Kyra's pussy.

"_Adorable, can't wait to see how kinky Kyra can get if she was able to take an insane guy like Dark." _Clover thought before she pulled away after a moment and saw the cleaned out pussy.

Kyra moans more before she felt her folds getting wet from all that licking.

Clover in turn smiles from that before she stands up and Kyra saw how massive Clover's dick was when it was fully erect right now.

"Now then… to truly start things out… I want to see you suck my cock, I know you took Dark's and his was magically enhanced to be similar in size to my cock, so I'm sure a sluttly mouth like that can take this cock with ease if you really try." Clover dominantly said to the Hybrid while she gave Kyra a grin.

Kyra blushes brightly as she looks at Clover's dick before looking at Clover.

"Yes Mistress." She said before leaning in and sticks out her tongue before she starts licking the head of Clover's dick.

Clover groans from that while she lets Kyra experiment for now since this would be her first time willingly lick a dick and she wondered how the recently busted virgin would do.

"Why not consider this a lesson then, not sure if Dark talked about it but get around the head and base, and considering I also have a pussy, no need to hold back on playing with it as well." Clover said like she was giving Kyra lessons right now.

Kyra did blink a bit but did follow what the female rabbit said before Kyra uses her tongue to lick around the dickhead before the hybrid brought her hand to Clover's folds before she starts to rub it.

Clover shuddered from that before she lets out a light moan.

"Oooohhh yes… don't be afraid of doing what you feel is right, you are a sexy wood Nymph Hybrid after all, sturdy like the toughest tree and flexible like the most wild of waters, use those strengths to your advantage." Clover said to give Kyra a confidence boost.

Surprisingly, Kyra had gain some confidence from that before she stuck a couple of fingers inside Clover's pussy and starts moving it around.

She even used her tongue to roughly tease tip on Clover's dick before Kyra had her tongue try to go the urethra.

Clover shuddered from that before groaning when she was enjoying herself right now and she pets Kyra's head with a gentle touch to show that Kyra was doing good so far.

Kyra blushes from that before she opens her mouth and swallows the female rabbit's dick as much as she can.

Clover groans loudly from that while she felt her toes curl on the ground a few times while she enjoyed Kyra's actions and could feel how warm and wet the Hybrid's mouth was.

"O-Oh fuck… w-why have you not done this before today?" Clover groans out while she watched Kyra's bobbing head while her dick starts to leak precum onto Kyra's tongue.

Kyra chose not to answer this as she was busy bobbing her head on Clover's dick before Kyra used her tongue to roughly lick around.

She also starts thrusting two of her fingers inside Clover's pussy before adding a third finger.

Clover groans more from that while she keeps petting Kyra's head while she could feel her orgasm getting close after a few minutes.

Kyra blushes more from that action as she continues to greatly please Clover's dick and pussy.

Clover groans from that and a minute later, Clover gripped Kyra's head and pulled her a bit so that the head of her dick was pushed into her mouth more before she groans loudly and came hard down her throat while her body shuddered and shakes from how strong her orgasm was.

Kyra's eyes widen at the amount before she tries to gulp it down while fingering Clover's pussy.

Clover groans more from that before she grinds her teeth and moans loudly when she came hard from her pussy.

Kyra continues this action to make the female rabbit's orgasm stronger as she waits for her to tap off.

Clover tapped off after 20 seconds before she pants for breath with a cute look on her face while she pulled her dick free of Kyra's mouth.

Kyra was able to swallow the rest of Clover's cum before she gasps a bit to catch her breath while her hand was still soaked with Clover's pussy juice.

Clover chuckles before she said this when she waits for Kyra to catch her breath.

"So Slave… how was tasting your mistress's cum?" Clover asked while she grins at Kyra.

Kyra blushes a bit when she gave this response.

"It was… delicious… Mistress."

Clover in turn smirks before she leaned down and kissed Kyra on the lips and her tongue went into Kyra's mouth to have her tongue work around her mouth while she got her own semen from it.

Kyra was beyond surprised from that action that made her blush brightly.

However, she did went with it as she returns the kiss before using her tongue to roughly play with Clover's tongue.

For a minute Clover keeps the kiss up before she pulled away with a grin on her face.

"You're right… my cum is delicious… but I believe I owe you one orgasm… but why not switch things up if you want to know what it's like to have a cock… not a dildo, and I doubt you had enough practice to grow your own…" Clover cryptically said before she walked over to some odd item and got some kind of… strapon minus the dildo and… some kind of big ring?

Kyra was confused on the items before looking at Clover.

"W-What are they?"

Clover however kept silent when she slipped the ring onto her dick and it sat at the base before she held the strap on part to Kyra.

"Take this and equip it like you would for an actual strap on and you'll see." Clover teasingly said while she waits for Kyra to take it.

Kyra was cautious before she grabbed the strap on and put it on.

"So now what?" She asked.

Clover just grins before the ring on her dick glowed before it vanished which made it look like Clover was fully woman… right before Kyra felt something… very heavy on her pelvis…

Kyra shudders before groaning as she placed her hands on her crotch.

"W-What's happen to me?"

Clover then grins before she gestured for Kyra to look down to see what just happened while… Kyra oddly felt blood pulsing through something on her pelvis… something not normally there…

Kyra groans again before she looked down only for her eyes to widen at what she was seeing after removing her hands.

She saw to her shock, that she somehow grew a dick that looked exactly like Clover's… or at least made to look like Clover's… but oddly enough the base of the dick glowed a little before Clover spoke up when she approached Kyra.

"Long story short, that ring on my dick acted like a small portal and you are now the proud owner of my cock for now, the strap on is the other end of the portal, it's still linked with me so I can still feel my cock, but now you do as well thanks to special magics that are in place, I'm used to the feeling… you however…" Clover said before she stroked the dick on Kyra and while she shuddered a little from the pleasure… Kyra's reaction was more virgin like.

Kyra shudders as well before she pants while her new dick surprisingly was already leaking out precum.

Clover smiles at that before she said this to Kyra.

"That's it… enjoy the feeling, if you manage to grow your own cock for a different lady, you'll be able to please them greatly, and have the actual stamina, or at least the control to not blow too soon… so what do you say?, want to fuck me with my own cock?" Clover asked while she smirks lustfully at Kyra.

Kyra blushes brightly and didn't know what to say but the lust in her body was already affecting her.

"Y-Yes."

Clover then walked to the bed and placed her hands on the bed before she wiggles her ass at the Hybrid.

"Well then, time to stuff this bunny's cunt with your temporary cock." Clover teased before wiggling her ass more.

Kyra can feel her dick twitch in excitement before a moment later, the hybrid got behind Clover before grabbing her hips and immediately jamming her dick inside the female rabbit's pussy.

Clover groans loudly from that while Kyra felt everything that Clover felt from how tight Clover's pussy was to how her temporary dick felt inside of it while it stretched Clover's pussy wide.

Kyra groans from how warm and tight it was as her dick felt getting squeezed as Kyra kept pushing before finally feeling the tip of her dick touch Clover's cervix.

"O-Oh… Oh Glob."

Clover chuckles at that before she looked back at Kyra before teasing her by wiggling her hips.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the feeling soon, just enjoy yourself." Clover teased while she tightened her pussy on her own dick.

Kyra groans again as her blush deepens on her face before the hybrid takes a deep breath and starts to slowly thrust her new dick in and out of Clover's pussy.

Clover groans and moans lightly from that while she thrusts her hips back to meet with Kyra's thrusts, all in all, Clover enjoyed how amateurish she was right now and would enjoy teaching her later.

Kyra groans a few times before she starts to thrust her hips a bit faster now.

Clover moans more before she used a hand to play with her own bud which made her pussy a bit tighter for the Hybrid.

Kyra groans after feeling that which made her surprisingly thrust even harder.

Clover moans loudly from that while she keeps on letting Kyra continue her actions and could feel Kyra about to blow in her which made Clover bite her lower lip cutely when she could feel it as well.

Kyra could feel her new dick twitching as she kept thrusting her dick hard as it hit Clover's cervix a few times.

Clover grits her teeth while she fought back her orgasm so Kyra could enjoy the feeling more but with how intense Kyra was being, it was a bit hard for the smaller rabbit humanoid to hold back.

Kyra groans as she feels her orgasm getting closer and closer before the hybrid spoke up.

"M-Mistress… I-I feel like… I-I'm gonna… explode!"

Clover then gave Kyra a lustful look before she said this with a lustful grin.

"T-Then do it!, fill my pussy with my own spunk!" Clover groans out before she thrusts her hips back harder and faster into Kyra's thrusts.

Kyra blushes as she continues to thrust harder before a moment or two passes before the hybrid throws her head back as she moans loudly before climaxing hard inside Clover's pussy.

Clover groans loudly while she could feel her dick firing her load right into her womb and it quickly filled it up while she rides out her orgasm and tapped off after 15 seconds which in turn since Kyra was borrowing her dick, tapped off at the same time before Clover pants for breath while she rests her head on the bed.

Kyra had a deep blush on her face as she pant a few times before she lays on top of Clover's back with her dick still inside.

Clover groans from that but ignored Kyra to pant for breath before she managed to catch it after a minute.

"H-Hehe… s-so… how was that mind blowing orgasm?, first time with a cock after all." Clover teasingly said while she turned her head back to look at Kyra's face on her shoulder.

"I-It felt… s-so… amazing." Kyra said while blushing brightly.

Clover chuckles from that before she gave this order with a lustful tone to her voice.

"Great… but I believe it's my turn to fuck you now… unless you want to fuck my tight little ass…" Clover teasingly said while she tightened her pussy on her dick which made Clover shudder thanks to the slightly raised sensitivity of her cock.

Kyra groans from that before she said this.

"N-No… y-you can have a… t-turn."

"Alright… pussy or ass?" Clover said while she grins at the Hybrid.

Kyra blushes brightly for a moment before she had this response.

"S-Since I… fucked your… pussy… you should… do the same… to mine."

Clover grins more before the scene went to a couple minutes later before she looked down at Kyra with a lustful look on her face while Clover had her dick back after she and Kyra removed their equipped items.

"Now then… just to see if you can or can't for now… ever try growing your own cock?, I have… an idea if you are able to after all." Clover teasingly said while she walked up to Kyra and let her dick go and it lands on Kyra's body and she could feel how heavy it was while its rests on her body.

Kyra blushes brightly from that before she looks at Clover before the hybrid shuts her eyes and starts to concentrate for almost a minute before something phallus shape starts to appear on Kyra's crotch.

Though while it could have been from Kyra's nature to mate, thanks to her lack of experience, her dick was a surprising 5 inches in length at the moment which made Clover blink and lick her lips when she had a few ideas right now thanks to the small size.

Kyra though blushes in embarrassment since her dick wasn't in the large section.

"Sorry."

"Oh don't worry… everyone starts out somewhere, to be honest I'm surprised that you grew a dick of this size on your first try, now then… let's see how you taste." Clover said before she slid her dick off of Kyra's body and knelt between Kyra's lets and stuck her tongue out and gently licks Kyra's virgin dick from base to tip slowly.

Kyra shudders from that action which caused her dick to slightly twitch.

Clover, after a couple minutes of licking to tease Kyra's dick a little, moved her head so that her mouth was over Kyra's dickhead and she slowly took the dick in and thanks to its size, she was able to deep throat it in no time flat before she starts to bob her head lightly on the dick while she gave Kyra a sinfully adorable look like she enjoyed sucking on Kyra's cock right now.

Kyra blushes brightly from that before she let out a moan or two as her toes curled a bit.

Clover then used a couple fingers on both hands to gently rub Kyra's folds and her asshole before she lightly pushed them into Kyra's holes and start to finger her while she bobs her mouth much faster on Kyra's cock.

"Gah!" Kyra yelps before she starts to moan a bit louder from the pleasure.

Clover then used her tongue to give Kyra's dick some loving licks while she keeps her actions up so she could help Kyra feel better.

And feel better she did as the hybrid continues to moan as she keeps enjoying this before lifting her head to look at Clover.

"O-Oh… Mistress."

Clover just gave her an eye smile before she Bob's her head faster and faster while she could feel the Hybrid getting closer and closer to cumming until...

Kyra's eyes widen before she moans loud as she felt her first orgasm from her dick when it spurt out cum inside Clover's mouth.

Clover in turn was a bit surprised when she felt how much semen Kyra fired into her mouth before Clover starts to drink it down eagerly.

Kyra continues to climax for a moment before she taps off before trying to catch her breath.

Clover then licked Kyra's dick clean before she pulled her head away and Kyra's dick fell free before Clover took a few moments to swallow the leftover load in her mouth in full view of Kyra.

Kyra blushes brightly after seeing that which surprisingly made the hybrid feel turned on.

Clover noticed when Kyra's dick got erect in front of her.

"Hehe, looks like you want more… but I believe I should go for that idea that I have…" Clover said before she placed the portal cock ring on Kyra while she equipped the strap on while the other end of the portal part was above her dick right before Clover activates it and Kyra's dick vanished… and appeared on Clover who grins while she lightly rubbed the head of Kyra's dick on her body which made her shudder a bit from how sensitive it was.

Kyra was a bit surprise to see that her own dick had vanished before shuddering as well when she felt Clovers hand play with the head of her cock.

"Now then… mind turning over so I can fuck that tight pussy of yours with my cock?, or do you want it in your ass while your dick fucks your own pussy?" Clover said while she grins at the Hybrid while she keeps playing with Kyra's dick.

Kyra groans from that before she turns over and had her ass pointing at Clover before Kyra opened her folds with two fingers.

Clover grins at the sight of how submissive Kyra was right now before she walked to the Hybrid on the bed and aimed her cock at Kyra's folds and slowly pushed inside after gripping Kyra's hips.

Kyra shudders before groaning as she felt Clover's huge dick going into her pussy as the hybrid grinds her teeth a bit.

Clover, after a bit of pushing, felt Kyra's cervix a moment later around the 8 inch mark and Kyra could feel the tip of her own dick press against her asshole before Clover starts to push free and thrust her hips forward and hit Kyra's cervix again before she repeats the actions for a bit while she loved how tight Kyra was right now.

Kyra groans and moans loudly each time while her pussy tightens around Clover's lower dick like it was getting ready to greedly milk her.

Clover moans from that before she placed her hands on Kyra's asshole and slowly pushed a thumb in to tease Kyra greatly when her own dick bumped a bit into her own ass while Clover slowly used more power in her thrusts while she enjoyed how sexy Kyra was being and wondered what she was thinking after all of this fucking they were doing.

'_W-Wow… this feels… so much better than when I wa_s _with Dark… I can really see why Clover is the best interrogator here. And surprisingly… I want more from her.' _Kyra thought as she was enjoying this.

Clover leaned over Kyra a bit so she could use more power with her thrusts and starts to thrust harder as a result which threatened to bust her way into Kyra's womb and ass as a result.

"F-Fucking… wow… and to think this is only your second time… just think of what you could do if you really let loose, maybe you could use these holes and get info from people if you seduce them... t-tell me how much you love my cock right now." Clover groans out while she thrusts harder and harder as time went on.

Kyra groans and moans each time before turning her head to look at Clover.

"I-It feels so big a-and… wonderful!"

"Hehe, thanks for that, now… time to get serious!" Clover said before she growled that last bit out when she starts thrusting away without holding back and slowly starts to work her way past Kyra's cervix as time went by.

Kyra moans and groans very loudly each time Clover hits her cervix before time passes when Kyra feels her climax approaching.

A minute later, Clover made one last thrust which managed to get both her dick into Kyra's womb, and Kyra's dick into her own ass before she came hard with both into the hybrid's holes with a loud groan and her tongue hangs out of her mouth when Clover got a fucked up look on her face when the orgasm was pretty intense.

Kyra moans loud as she felt both of her holes getting filled up while her bloated which surprisingly made her look pregnant before she felt her pussy tightening around Clover's dick before the hybrid climaxed as well while having a fucked up look on her face.

Clover then rides out her orgasm for about 15 seconds before she tapped off with a relieved look on her face before she mimicked what Kyra did and rests her body on Kyra's and thanks to her lighter body type, she barely weighed anything to the Hybrid.

Kyra taps off at same time before she tries to catch her breath while enjoying the afterglow.

Clover in turn, after she calmed down, moved to sit next to Kyra while she wiped her forehead.

"Hehe, wow, gotta admit that was fun, want to just relax for a bit then take a shower before we go our separate ways, pretty sure you'll want to do your own thing to relax after two seperate poundings from two different people." Clover said before she smiles at Kyra with a kind smile on her face while she removed the strap on which returned Kyra's dick to her.

Kyra however blushes brightly for a moment before she surprisingly said this.

"I don't mind if you… want to do more."

Clover was indeed surprised by that and just grins while the scene slowly fades to black with many people, in and out of the base having thoughtful looks on their faces, some sane, some not so sane, some frustrated, some not so much… all in all… the events about to unfold will bring the entire multiverse shaking to its core...

* * *

**The scene now showed TME and Atosmk while they were sitting on top of Prismo's time room while Emerald, Gata, and Prismo, think on what to do next before TME looks at Atomsk with a serious look on his face.**

"**So… what did you think of the story and how it went till now?, think we rushed anything?" TME asked when he took a moment to look back to earlier parts of the story.**

**Atomsk had a thoughtful look on his face after looking over the script of the story before look at TME.**

"**Hmmm, I don't think so. To me, I think we introduced Emerald and Gata nicely. I mean before, those two were just strangers before a little friendship starts to form when Emerald was helping her."**

"**Yup, and the drama with Emerald VS Tasogare's group does make future things more dramatic, especially since the incident with Libra and Dark." TME said while he got a thoughtful look on his face from the ideas forming in his mind about where the plot can go.**

"**Oh yeah. And not to mention all those alternate versions of our favorite AT characters that are working for either team. Plus how about the lemons between Dark x Kyra and Clover x Kyra?" Atomsk asked while grinning a bit.**

"**Was interesting and since it was your first time controlling a version of Kyra yet to appear in DDS, could be a practice run when we at some point in time get to it." TME said while he looked at a schedule that just had a giant question mark to show that they are random with their chapter writing picks.**

"**So true. I mean even though I had mentioned about her in some stories, it feels good to finally use her even if its an AT variant. Hehe, imagine Cedric's reaction if he read the part about Kyra." Atomsk said while chuckling.**

"**Yeah, but I believe there is one thing people may point out and that is the Anti-existence part that I personally thought of so if anyone gives any flames for this story, at least fire them at me, Atomsk here went with it and he seemed to like it." TME said while he crossed his arms and looks at the readers.**

"**Hey man, I'm not letting you take all of it, if you get flamed then I'm getting it too. We're a team. No question about it." Atomsk said with crossed arms as well.**

"**True but I did cause this to start, still, we should let the readers decide on what to flame or not to flame, so anyway, until next time, or in a new chapter of a different story, see you all later." TME said before he waved to the readers.**

"**See yeah and deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


End file.
